Rebirth of Krypton
by stormwolf3710
Summary: A porny superman fic. Kal after finding a ship from krypton sets out to bring his race back from extinction. And he is planing for the girls of DC to help him with that, starting with Wonder Woman. This fic is heavy M viewer discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a short little Superman Fic i got the idea for and like usual the plot bunny would not leave until I wrote it out. If i do update this one it will be irregularly. Also sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes i suck at that and am trying to find some help with that and if one of you wants to beta then i would be glad of your help. But if you must mention it then give me specifics that i can work on and not just flames.

Princess Diana of Themyscria also known to the world as Wonder Woman was training on a secret patch of land on Paradise Island, the location was filled with trees and tall grass. The summer sun beat down gently over the land and the sound of a waterfall could be heard in the background.

She had taken the week off to try and relax after the last big fight the league had. Brainaic had returned with some ship of Kryptonian origin and had tricked superman into believing he came into peace. Always beliving the best in people he had invited Braninaic back only to get trapped on the ship with Diana and Bruce

Once they had figured out the trap they quickly defeated Brainaic. After the fight superman had taken the ship to his fortress to study it in hopes of finding out more about his dead people. Without warning Kal had finally managed to come back out of isolation in his fortress and had challenged her to a had been surprised at Kal's insentience that they spar; usually she had to drag him down by his ears to get him to spar. And what else had amazed her was the way he had fought.

Instead of brute forcing his way though the fight he moved with a grace and agility of someone who had been training in the arts for years. But what had infuriated her most was how every time he would dodge or grab her he would be looking at her with a smirk in his eyes and a small smile creeping on his lips.

Looking around her she noticed she had been backed into a corner by superman. Or knocked into one as she had been kicked through the waterfall into the cave that rested behind her, and the only way out was through superman.

"Are you ready to submit princess?" asked Kal now completely smirking at her, his eyes glowing with power.

"Not likely Kal it isn't over yet." She said and got into a fighting stance. But she was not prepared for what happened next. In a millisecond Superman had crossed the space between them and slammed her up against the wall. One hand gripped her long black hair and used it to make her stand on her tiptoes and look him in the eyes.

"Ohh but it is my princess. I have enjoyed our little game but now it's time to do something I have wanted to do for a long long time." He said before pushing her hard up against the wall and kissing her. No a kiss would be to romantic, his tongue was practically raping her mouth as it explored her. All Diana could do was moan and put up a slight tired struggle as her greatest dream and worst nightmare happened at the same time.

"K..Kal what has happened to you?" she asked breathless once superman pulled back from the kiss. The blue eyed hero just looked at her, his eyes taking their time to gaze over her beautiful body. One of his hands came up to run over her side causing her to shiver from excitement and fear.

"I'll tell you what I'm doing my beautiful Diana. I'm doing exactly what I'm men to do." He said darkly causing Diana to shivver, in desire or fear she didn't know.

"And what is that?" asked Diana getting some of her courage and strength back.

"To conquer and rule this world, to guide it and spread the seed of krypton. And you will be my first Diana." He said before leaning back in and kissing her though this time it was less rough and demanding though there was still a lot of passion behind it.

"Your first what Kal?" asked Diana with a sinking feeling growing in her stomach. Something was wrong with Kal, something that had to do with that ship they found she just knew it.

"My first queen, the first to bear my name and my children. I have always dreamed of telling you how I felt and having you at my side. And I can think of no one better suited to be my queen than the princes of the amazons." He said before placing his lips next to her ears and whispering in a quiet dark voice. "I'm going to turn you into my own personal WonderWhore Diana, I'm going to fuck you every night and fill you with my seed. I'm going to enjoy watching you carry my children."

Diana let out a gasp and tried to struggle but superman was to strong. She had always known that she was second in strength only to superman, but she was only now learning how far it was from second place to the winners circle.

"Yes struggle for me Diana; I love the feel of your body moving under me. But there is no reason to be scared, I know you want this just as much as me. And if you won't admit it I would be more than happy to find your lasso and tie you up in it so that you will." He said grinding his body up against hers.

Diana didn't know what to do, he was telling the truth. She had dreamed of this day. Though in her dreams it had been in a more romantic setting. She felt a tear start to fall down from her eye only for it to be brushed away by strong fingers.

"Don't cry my princess I will try to not be to rough on our first time." Said the voice again "Are you ready to serve your new king" said Superman before ripping the top of Diana's uniform off and freeing her large breasts to bounce free.

Diana tried not to show the large amounts of pleasure coursing through her body as Superman's hand roughly played with her breasts. He seemed to take great intrest in her large areola and long nipples.

"What a wonderslut you are. I have only kissed you twice and already your nipples are hard and begging to be played with." He said as his fingers pressed into her large breasts and Diana let out a moan of ecstasy as her body betrayed her. Her body shivered in delight at finally being able to feel another's touch on her skin, the hot rough pads of his fingers playing with her nipples.

Soon she was exposed to the feeling of having Kal's hot mouth sucking on her nipple. The lips of her pussy wetted as his tongue played with her nipple or kissed around her large areola.

"I can't wait to see these huge slutty tits of yours filled with milk princess. I'm going to enjoy watching our children suckling on those utters of yours." He said sucking hard on her nipple. Diana let out another loud moan that echoed around the cave. Clark had chosen this spot to spar because of this cave; no one could see or hear them in here.

Diana felt her self-thrown to the ground and before she could get reoriented Kal was back on top of her with one hand around the golden choker that decorated her neck and the other grabbed her bottoms and ripping them off revealing her soaking pussy to his gaze.

"Look how wet you are Princess. I think I will just fuck you right here on the ground like the wonderslut you are." He said reaching down and undoing his pants. Diana let out a shocked gasp as Kal's cock was revealed.

No wonder he was called the man of steel, the stiff rod was well close to a foot long and looked hard enough to break her in two. She could feel the powers Aphrodite had given her reacting to the sight of the large shaft and her pussy lips quivered at the idea of that monster cock being inside her.

"I can tell you like the idea of that Princess. You like the idea of me throwing you down and fucking you with my cock. I bet the story of Hercules throwing your mother onto her bed and raping her is running through your head and you hate yourself because it's turning you on. You want me to do the same don't you princess, you want me to rape that beautiful pussy of yours and fill you with my seed." Said Superman grinding his large cock up against the lips of her pussy.

Diana tried to struggle but felt her body give in as his cock sent waves of pleasure though her and her mind filled with images of him roughly taking her like some war prize.

"No I'm not some prize to be conquered and taken." She tried to say but her voice turned into a high scream as Superman slammed his cock into her pussy. His long shaft easily breaking her barrier and hitting the back of her womb on the first thrust. Superman kept up thrusting into Diana, his hips blurring as he slammed into the beautiful amazon.

He was enjoying the way her breasts bounced back and forth. But what he was enjoying the most was the look of ecstasy that was now filling her face. Diana had her mouth open in a small O and her cheeks were reddened with a blush as his cock kept up its assault on her body.

"You are my prize my beautiful wonderslut. Your body and devotion is my prize for conquering you and soon I will do the same to your people and the rest of this planet." Said Clark slamming his hips into Diana and causing her to cum forcefully around his cock. The feeling of having her tight walls gripping his cock so forcefully was new to him and eagerly kept thrusting until he found his own release and coated her womb in his cum.

Diana felt like she had just been sent to Olympus as waves of pleasure swept through her and every neuron on her body exploded in light. She heard herself let out a loud lewd moan as she came and her pussy was filled with Superman's cum. But what surprised her most was the whimper she made and the way if felt like something was missing from both her body and soul when Kal pulled out.

Kal just smiled at the whimper that escaped her large lips and quickly grabbed her up and turned her on her side. He was quick to re-sheath his still hard cock into her tight cunt. Diana was surprised to find that Clark was still hard and ready to go after coming but his cock was still as hard as steel. She let out small gasps and moans with each thrust as Kal's cock hit new places each time he thrust. And his hands started to play with her large breasts causing a small cute blush to come over her face.

Diana started to play with her clit as Kal thrust inside her. Her long fingers teased her engorged clit and slid down the tight skin where Clark's cock was sliding in and out of her. "That's right touch yourself for me, show your lord how much of a WonderWhore you are and use your fingers to cum on my cock." Commanded Superman as he continued to assault her pussy with his cock.

Before she could cum she felt herself be lifted and this time instead of struggling she helped Kal stand her up. "On your knees slut" commanded Superman as he placed her on her hands and knees. Diana was just about to say something back when she felt him grab and large handful of her hair and pull her head back before slamming his cock in her cunt and making her cum as it roughly filled her.

"That's it cum for me, moan and let everyone on this island know how much you enjoy having your pussy raped by my cock."

"Kal" cried out Diana as she felt his cock enter and leave her again and again. Her body was still screaming for release even though he had made her cum three times already. And her mind was filled with images. Some of them involved him tying her up in her own rope and fucking her and others involved him in a pool of water and her washing him with her tongue.

But the one that she was loving the most was the image of him sitting naked on the throne in the palace and her kneeling naked at his feet sucking on his balls while Artemis or some other amazon slowly stroked his shaft.

"That's right" said Kal as if he could read her mind "Submit, feel the pleasure submitting to me brings you. You will be the first of my loving slaves, the first who will carry the next generation of Kryptonians." Said Kal listening to her loud moans and sobs as he filled her again with his cum.

"Kal yes Kal make me your slave. Conquer me, rape me, show me the power of your cock" cried Diana as Kal pulled back on her hair making her arch her back. His hands came down hard on her large ass and he grabbed the soft mounds and played with them slapping them ever once and awhile reddening them and earning a pleasant yelp.

Her back arched and her large breasts swayed around as her body rocked back and forth. She had totally given in she knew she was just Kal's plaything now, to be fucked and used however her lord pulled out of her glorious ass and keeping ahold of her hair turned her around to where she was on eye level with his cock. Diana's face was a vision of euphoric bliss and natural beauty, he smiled down at her loving the look of totally love and surrender in her eyes.

"Clean my rod slave." He commanded his voice dark and stern.

"Yes my lord" replied Diana in an almost dream like state. She slowly moved forward and started to lick the underside of his cock from the bottom to the top. Her large eyes looking up at him with love and admiration as she licked both of their juices off of his large shaft.

A part of her mind realized that his cock was still hard and about longer than her head. Closing her eyes she slowly started to suck on the tip of his large cock. Her lips wrapped around the large bulbous head and she started to suck on it like Kal had on her nipples earlier.

After a minute she started to bob her head taking in more and more of his large rod with each stroke. Somehow she was able not to gag as her nose hit Superman's hard abs and his cock filled her throat causing it to bulge out. Letting it out she started to stoke the shaft as her lips teased the end of her cock.

A look of pleasure filled her face as she licked around the underside of his head before sucking on it again. Saliva dripped down and landed on her large breasts, her fingers playing with her nipples as she sucked on him.

Clark was a little surprised at how much he was enjoying this and how proactive Diana was being. He knew the nanites that would allow others to breed with Kryptonian would bring out their inner desires and bind them to him but it seemed like all Diana had needed this whole time was a little push and a signal from him that he would accept her.

Diana's mouth was now wrapped around one of his large balls as her hand continued to stoke his rod. He was feeling himself near his final climax and he wanted nothing more than to cover her sweet face and slutty breasts in his seed.

He grabbed her hair and pressed her face back up against his cock making her take it in her mouth. Her hands came up to brace herself against his body as he used her hair to push and pull her further onto his cock. Her long fingers started to play with his cock and balls as he continued to face fuck her, the sounds of pleasant gurgled moans filling his ears.

"Now to fully claim my prize" said Clark as he pulled out and stoked one final time before cuming rope after rope onto Diana. Diana closed her eyes and wore a large smile as her face and breasts were covered in cum. Clark watched as she opened her mouth and held out her tongue like a girl trying to catch a snowflake. Diana soon found herself covered in Superman's cum, the white liquid dripping down her face and pooling in the valley of her large slutty breasts.

Diana kept her eyes closed and rubbed the cum all over her breasts and neck as she moaned from the feeling of it coating her. Taking what she could form her face she started to rub it into her pussy making sure that her lord seed would fill her and breed her.

The following month passed fast, Clark spent the first day with Diana in the cave taking her every way imaginable and even using her rope to tie her up and fuck her. Right now he was sitting on the throne in the palace. His cock standing up hard as two naked amazons stroked and licked it. To the side of the throne sat Queen Hippolyta naked and chained to the seat.

He had enjoyed fucking her in front of the entire court, her body lying on his as cum dripped out of her ass and pussy.

Diana had been the one to lead the fight against the amazons and would if need be lead the army of Amazonian warriors if he ever did have to actually fight a war. Not many of the Amazons had been lost in the fighting and most were quickly subdued. The first person Diana had went after had been her longtime friend Artemis who according to her she had experimented with when she was young. Taking her mother in the throne room and dominating her in front of her people had been her plan to.

"Let them see your power Kal" she said with her breasts pressed up against his back. "Let them watch as you conquer her like not even Hercules could, let them watch as you take your place as their king and lord." She whispered, that idea brought on a furious fuck session where Clark had tied her to the bed and used all of her holes until cum spilled out.

Clark was brought out of his musings as he felt the attention to his cock disappear. He was just about to ask why they stopped when he noticed the most beautiful goddess on the planet walking towards him.

Diana still wore the bracelets and tiara and chocker but that was the only things unchanged. The twin W's on her choker now stood for WonderWhore and her dress now showed more skin and was made up of black and red colors much like superman's new suit.

She had traded in her boots for high heels and you could see even more of her pussy and breasts as she walked right up to him and sat down on his lap, her long legs sliding over his as his hands came up to position her on him. He ran his hands up and down her soft legs as she cupped his face and kissed him passionately.

Diana felt her pussy burning form the sight of her master's cock and every nerve ending burned to get down on her knees and suck him off. Instead she looked over to where her mother was sitting chained and naked on some large pillows.

Diana tugged on her chain and instructed her mother to finish sucking Kal off while the two of them made out. Diana had enjoyed watching each and every one of Kal's conquests and had even found it fun to take part in some.

When Kal had taken her mother in front of the court she had used her lasso to keep everyone there seated to enjoy the show, she had also helped in breaking some of the more resistant amazons. Diana ran her hands through Kal's hair as she continued to make out with him. She loved the way his strong arms circled her and ran over her side and legs, the way if felt like he could take her any second he felt like it.

The way she knew he could and that there was nothing she could or would do to stop him. Diana leaned into the kiss rubbing her leather clad body up against Kal's chest.

"Mmm my lord the preparations are ready with the army whenever you are ready. But I have an idea about your plan to reseed our race." She said, she had gotten in the habit of referring to herself as Kryptonian since the changes to her physiology made by the nanites.

"And what is that my love?" asked Kal in a kind voice, ever since the day he had claimed her he had never raised his voice or hand to her except for when they were playing. He gazed over her beautiful body and watched as her large breasts heaved with each breath and her long tan legs wrapped over him. Kal undid the zipper on the front of her suit and started to palm one of the basketball size breasts in his hand.

"While I am sure that my Amazons would make great mothers for your children I was thinking that we should share your gift with some of the other female league members." She said with a sly grin on his face.

The idea of adding more of the busty and beautiful league members alone with Hippolyta's constant sucking sent him over the edge and he quickly covered the back of Hippolyta's throat with his cum.

"Are you sure you aren't just wanting to play with you lasso and new toys?" he teased. "Who were you thinking about my princess?"

"Well there is Wondergirl and then there are your cousins Supergirl and Powergirl. I was also thinking Stargirl and Starfire would be a nice addition to your harem." She said smiling as she named each of the women and picturing them being fucked by Kal's large rod.

She idly ran her hand down his chest as her tongue licked at his neck. "Then we can always add others or some of the non-meta's if you want."

Kal thought about the idea for a second. Images of the slutty tamaranian writhing under him, the tight cunt of his younger cousin, the large breasts of power girl. Kal looked at Diana and grined before leaning down to kiss her again. "I love the sound of that" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: After a long wait here is chapter number two of my sexy, kinky, and slightly perverted superman harem story. This is a stroke fic so don't really except any great deal of plot. I honestly don't have time to write plot heavy stories with school so instead you just get an entire chapter of the good stuff with the most minimal of filler. I'm going to be using the New52 Kori even though I don't like her. I grew up with TeenTitans and loved their starfire and read a lot of robxstar fanfics. And even the starfire in the 80/90 titans wasn't that bad. But the N52 one fit the best for this story and this way I wont have to feel bad for stealing her away from robin/nightwing. Also im using the phantom zone where its an actual physical place and not the being stuck in suspended animation**. **I don't feel as good about this one but I wanted to get it out to the people. I am doing more telling than showing than I would like. **

Diana could hear the screams coming from her and Kal's chambers when she was halfway down the hall. The voice sounded young and beautiful as it filled the halls. Diana licked her lips as she moved closer to the large arched doors that led into their chambers. Peeking in the doors and looking around she could see that the room was disheveled as if there had been a fight and most of the pillows and sheets were strewn on the floor.

Looking on the bed she could see a beautiful red haired girl, her head pressed down into the covers by one of Kal's strong hands. Her firm small breasts swayed as her small thin body was rocked by her master's large form crashing into it. Diana watched as Clark thrust into the small girl, his large twelve inch rod coming out each time before being slammed back into the girl's small pussy.

Diana's long fingers moved down to touch her self, her fingers digging into her core and rubbing against the aching hunger inside. The sight in front of her had been common over the past week as she and Kal made their plans. She or Kal would each go out to the island and bring one or more of the women back to pleasure them. The girl's high pitched screams of pleasure spurred on Diana's fingers causing her to thrust in harder.

Diana slowly walked forwards disrobing until all that was left was the high heeled shoes she had began wearing and the lacy black undergarments she had on. Coming up on the bed Diana ran one hand down Kal's back feeling the strong muscles ripple every time he moved. Her other hand gently pressed on his cheek causing Kal to turn towards her, their lips meeting in a heavy kiss.

"Mmm and where did you get this one my lord?" she purred into his ear as her hand fell down from his cheek to ghost over the pale skin of the woman's ass. She watched for a minute as her masters large rod drove in and out of the girls small cunt, her ass leaking cum showing that Kal had already taken her there.

"Aelea from the bar." Grunted Kal as he continued to thrust into the girl and ignoring her screams of pleasure or protest. Now Diana knew who it was, she knew the name of all her sisters on the island but that didn't mean she was able to recognize them when they were face down getting pounded by her lord and master.

"Doesn't she work with her mother?" asked Diana scraping her nails across Kal's chest letting him know that she was turned on and hungry for him.

"She does, I enjoyed taking her mother on one of the tables as Aelea watched." Said Kal.

"Mmm how did you do it?" Asked Diana always loving hearing about how Kal took the other women. There was just something about seeing the power and dominance that turned her own, but feeling it, Diana shivered against Kal's strong body at that thought. Feeling it was something different, knowing that he could take her any time he chose. Diana snuggled up against Kal and leaned closer to kiss at his neck.

"It was nice; her mother was quick to please. And Aelea just stood there and watched as her mother laid on the countertop with her legs spread in the air as I fucked her ass." Kal said, "Then after I got done filling her mother up I had her come over and clean me off. And she was so good with her mouth I thought I would bring her up and let you enjoy her company."

"Think you master, I think I'm going to try out my new present." Diana said giving him a small kiss on the cheek before crawling up to the top of the bed and sitting down with the girls head between her legs. Diana reached down and started to pat the girl's hair before lovingly moving on to her cheeks. The young girl looked up with her deep green eyes and a smile formed on Diana's face as she saw the cute freckles on it.

Diana slid her lacy panties aside giving the girl an up-close view of her large wet pussy, the girl moaned as she inhaled the scents of her queens snatch and her mouth was quick to latch onto Diana's cunt.

"Ohh, ohh yes, ohh yes master yes. Ohh master you were right about her mouth. Ohh yes yes right there, ohh right there please." Moaned Diana after a minute of the girls lips and tongue on her aching pussy. "Ohh yes, I think that we have found another member of your harem master. If only to keep her around to clean out my pussy after you get done filling it with your cum." Over the last few days Diana had been putting together a type of harem in one of the wings of the palace. The girls' duties would be to look after herself, Kal, and any of the other superheroins that eventually joined them.

They would also be the first non-heroes to be impregnated. Diana ran a hand over her tight stomach as another wave of orgasm swept through her causing her to cum on the young girls face. She had asked Kal the other day about it when she was going over plans and he had said that Kryptonains could choose when to be fertile. She had been even more suppressed and happy when he told her that he had impregnated her the first time he had taken her in the cave.

The young redhead moaned into Diana's cunt as Kal filled her pussy with his cum. Slowing down Kal pulled out of Aelea and grabbing onto her hips turned her over. "Mmm your pussy looks so much cuter with my cum leaking out of it. Why don't you go get cleaned up while I talk to Diana." Said Kal leaning down to kiss her, the taste of Diana's juices still fresh on her lips. Aelea enthusiastically kissed back before getting up and giving both Kal and Diana one last kiss, picking up her things, and leaving.

With the girl no longer between them Kal crawled up between Diana's legs, one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her waist as he guided her down onto the bed. Running a hand though her long dark hair Kal kissed her slowly, enjoying the feel of her large lips. Running a hand up her side Kal began to massage her large tan breasts though the black lacy bra she was wearing.

Pulling the bra down Kal let one of Diana's large eraser sized nipples slip free. Rolling it between his fingers Kal continued to play with her breasts as the two kissed. One of Diana's long muscular legs rising up to wrap around Kal's hip. Breaking away from the kiss Kal looked down at the beautiful woman below him.

"I wonder how many people are going to show up to your meeting at the watch tower?" Kal asked his eyes transfixed on her glistening lips as she talked.

"I'm not really sure who all is coming. I know super girl and power girl are both out on missions and starfire is still in self-imposed exile but I don't know about the rest." Diana rocking her hips back and forth against Kal's large rod.

"Don't worry about those three my love I can deal with them. In fact I already have a plan for Kara and Powergirl." Kal said as he reached down to rip the panties off of Diana.

"Mmm and Starfire shouldn't be any problem master. Ever since she lost her memory she has been a little… let's say promiscuous. All you will have to do is let her see that large dick of yours and she will be all over you." Diana said between moans as Kal entered her, his cock sliding back and forth in a slow steady motion.

"That sounds good." Kal whispered as he sheathed himself in Diana, pushing her further into the bed. Reaching up Diana placed both hands on Kal's face and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Their bodies pressed tightly together as they came. After catching her breath Diana looked up at Kal with a mischievous grin.

"When you get done with starfire come up to the fortress and I will have a surprise waiting for you." She said before leaning in for another kiss. After another round of kissing the two heroes finally broke apart and went to get dressed. Sharing one last kiss above the tropical waters they both flew in opposite directions. Kal to Starfire's last known position in the pacific and Diana to the nearest transport booth to take her to the watch tower.

When Diana got to the tower she quickly made her way to the dining hall where she had asked everyone to meet. Diana could see that many of the heroines were there already in the room waiting on her. Black Canary and Huntress were over by one of the counters having a drink with Vixen . Zatana was showing off one of her new magic tricks to stargirl while Fire and Ice sat in a corner by their selves. There were also a few other heroines walking around and talking or eating. Always the ambassador Diana went around from group to group talking for a few minutes before walking to the front of the room and starting their meeting.

"So what's with this super-secret meeting that we weren't allowed to tell the guys about?" asked Wondergirl leaning back in her chair. Diana smiled at her younger sister. She had been wishing that Donna would come home so she could join her with superman. She felt her panties get wet under her suit as she imagined her and her sister laying naked at Kal's feet and playing with his large rod. Coughing she broke out of her daydream and sent her sister a sly smile.

"Well if you would come home more often you would know. Now I know the message said that you were all invited to Themascera to have a special month long self-defense and fighting course with my Amazonian sisters." Diana said earning some moans but still quite a few cheers from the audience.

"Ohh come on princess all we do is fight. You actually think we would want to spend a month in paradise fighting each other." Canary asked earning cheers from some of leaguers who had been on rotation longer.

"No I don't which is why that is the opposite of what we will be doing." Said Diana.

"What but the message said…"

"I know but that was just to throw the guys off the trail in case they read it. You remember what happened when Barry read about the surprise party for Barbra and ate all of the snacks. No you are all invited to spend a month on Paradise Island just relaxing, having massages, and drinking those coconut drinks with the little umbrellas." She said earning a cheer from the entire room. "Now the retreat will be ready in about a week there will be games and activates and lots to eat. So go home, pack, make arrangements for someone to water your flowers and I will see you in a week."

The room was slow to clear out after the announcement with everyone talking amongst their selves about the mini vacation and what they were going to bring. Diana stayed behind and answered questions all the while smiling at how many people were falling into her trap and how well her master would reward her. Thinking of rewards Diana remembered what she had planned and excusing herself quickly made her way to the transporter and took a boom tube as close to the north pole as possible.

The closest one happened to be in northern Greenland and after flying for an hour over the artic Diana was happy to see the crystalline outline of the fortress in the distance. Landing at the front of the large structure Diana transmitted her authorization code to the Fortresses computer and quickly stepped inside. Even though the cold didn't bother her as much as a normal human Diana was still happy for the warm temperature inside the fortress and decided to treat herself to a cup of coco while she sat up the projector for the phantom zone.

Meanwhile in the pacific Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, known to the people of earth as Starfire, was enjoying a dip in one of the hidden coves on her uninhabited pacific island. The princess was skinny dipping as usual, soaking up the energizing rays of the earth's yellow sun as rivulets of water flowed down her lithe orange body. The tamaranian princess had gotten used to her self-imposed exile after losing her memory from her time in the Titans. She had come to love her island and the freedom of swimming naked in her own little cove, but lately she had started to feel alone and the hunger for human company was beginning to become unbearable.

The princess was about to call it a day when her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of something coming towards her. Turning around she saw what could only be described as a god floating above the water. She automatically felt a strong hunger grown in her belly and wished to run her hands over the strong muscles that seemed to ripple with unlimited strength.

The man dropped down to the water, the waves crashing against his hips as he moved towards her. Starfire felt like she had met this man before but the lust and passion of seeing a man after being stuck on an island by herself for so long was clouding her mind. She watched as the man got closer to her and her eyes were drawn to the large rod that was hidden in his pants. Her mouth watered at the size of it and her body ached to have it inside her.

Kori started walking towards the man, her hips swaying seductively and her large breasts bouncing as she walked. When she got to him she quickly pressed herself up against his hard body, running her hands over his hard chest. She let out a yelp as she felt him grab on to her lush red mane and pull it backwards till her bright green eyes met his steely blue.

"S..Superman?" She said her mind finally remembering who the man was. The man didn't answer instead he pulled her head closer to his and crushed her lips in a strong kiss, his tongue demanding entrance. Starfire quickly submitted to the kiss, enjoying the feel of his strong body pressed up against her as his tongue conquered her mouth.

Starfire could feel the superman's large rod pressing up against the body and hungered to taste him. But the man wouldn't let go of his strong grip on her hair even as his other hand roamed her body. Starfire wrapped one leg around Superman's waist and pressed her large breasts up against his chest mewling into his mouth in a pleading tone.

Superman just looked down at her and chuckled. Apparently the rumors about her had been right. Ever since some unknown accident it had been reported that Starfire had turned into a sex addict and if one wanted to be disrespectful a slut.

Superman had watched from afar as the alien hotie had swum naked in the ocean. Watching her body bend and flex and wondering just how flexible she could be. The sight of her long tanned legs that slowly morphed into large round hips and an ass to die for had caused his cock to practically rip out of his pants. And the way the water flowed between her large breasts and over her perfectly toned abs had him wanting to lick the water off of them.

Superman was not worried about this conquest. If even half the rumors were true then all he would have to do is fly down there and she would be begging to suck his cock. And he was happy to find out he was right. His right hand was deeply embedded in her hair and held her close to him as the other traveled her body enjoying the curves of the alien woman.

"I see you haven't forgotten everything" said Superman in a gruff voice "But from now own you shall refer to me as lord superman or my king" he said before grinding his hard cock against her pussy causing her to let out a loud moan. "You haven't forgotten that have you? The touch of a man, being taken and filled by him." He said holding her close as he ground his cock against her.

"Mmm so hard" She moaned between licks she was giving to his neck and chest. "Yes fuck me, fuck me with that hard body of yours."

"Not yet Starslut I want you to get down and suck me off" Starfire didn't even mind being called a slut as she slithered down his body making sure never to loose contact as her lips tried to cover every inch of his chiseled body. "You're a hungry little slut aren't you? Suck my cock and I will fill up that hungry mouth of yours with my cum." He said as her hands and lips ran over his chest.

Starfire quickly dropped down into the water, her lips hungrily wrapping around the large shaft. Superman enjoyed the feel of her extra hot mouth and watched as the alien beauty worked her lush lips up and down his pole. Tamaranians had a hotter body temperature than humans and he couldn't wait to have his cock enveloped in that molten warm pussy of hers.

Starfire was enjoying the taste of the salty meat stick and was taking her time to run her tongue over his cock, lapping at the large amounts of precum that was coming out of the tip. Smiling Starfire gave one last long lick with her tongue before grabbing her large breasts and wrapping them around his cock.

Superman enjoyed the sight of the hot alien slut kneeling below him. Her tanned orange breasts wrapped around his pole as her lips kissed and sucked at the engorged head. Starfire kept slowly moving her breasts over his cock, her large breasts and wet skin making it feel as if his cock was wrapped up in a cloud.

Reaching down starfire brought up some of the crystal clear water and let it run down her neck and over her breasts where Kal's cock was nestled. Her large breasts heaving as she sat at his feet and her hardened nipples brushing up against his legs. Throwing her head back Koriand'r repeated the process multiple times giving the man a good view of her succulent neck and delicious breasts.

Starfire placed her hands on either side of her breasts, her long fingers sinking in against the flesh. Pressing them together she gently enveloped a large portion of Superman's cock before leaning down and giving the top of it a kiss.

Starfire continued to rub her breasts over his cock, licking her lips at the sight of the hard rod that would hopefully be filling her aching core soon. Bending her head down she started to suck on the tip of his cock as her breasts moved up and down in perfect rhythm.

Kal's hand was still deeply embedded in her large mane of hair, orange-red strands wrapped around his hand like a bull rider's rope. Pulling on her hair he pulled Starfire's head far back enough to where she was just sucking on the tip. After a second he pushed her head back down on his cock forcing the red-haired beauty to take all of his twelve inch rod down her throat. Gripping her hair Kal forced Starfire's head up and down his shaft fucking her hot wet throat with his cock.

Wrapping his other hand in her hair superman began to jackhammer into the alien woman's throat. Her loud gagging causing him to get harder as he fucked her mouth over and over until pressing her nose up against his stomach and cuming down her throat, covering it in rope after rope of hot cum. Starfire slowly leaned back from Kal's cock allowing the large rod to slip out of her mouth with a loud plop that left a thin line of drool. Starfire quickly went back to kissing and sucking at the bottom of Superman's cock, her hands pressed on his hips. Kal watched in satisfaction as the alien slut's pink tongue came out to lick at his cock, her eyes filled with hunger. Starfire's lips wrapped around the side of his cock sliding up and down the large shaft, her nose brushing up against his stomach.

Reaching down Kal grabbed a large handful of the alien woman's hair causing her to let out little moans of pain or pleasure as she stood up. Kal pulled the beautiful woman's wet body close to his and held her close as he kissed her. Starfire's body began moving under his grip even as her lips stayed glued to him. At first he thought she might be trying to get out of his grip and loosened his arms, but instead she just kept up her slow movements. Her body moved and gyrated against his, her large breasts and soft legs rubbing up against his body as she kissed him.

Pulling back from the kiss Starfire slowly turned around showing Kal her strong back and toned ass. Kal was quick to wrap an arm around her waist and place his hand on her tight and pull her against him. Starfire continued to move against him, her ass pressing up against his cock rubbing it between her cheeks. Still rubbing her ass against Kal's cock Starfire lowered her self down to her hands and knees in the water. Reaching back she ran her hand over her wet tanned ass, her long fingers running over her tight cheeks.

Looking back over her shoulder at Kal she slowly slipped her two middle fingers into her ass, letting Kal watch as she pumped her long fingers in and out of her large asshole. Kal felt himself get hard again as he watched the alien slut pump her fingers in her ass, moaning as she furiously fucked herself with her fingers.

"Do you like that Superman? Do you like seeing me..ohh..seeing me play with myself. Do you like seeing me finger my large ass? I've been here alone for so long with no one to play with but myself." Said Starfire moaning and rocking as she talked. "Ohh yeah, I'm going to cum. Watch me cum as I play with my ass." Cried starfire before letting out a loud moan and shuddering. Kal watched as her juices ran down the inside of her long tanned legs, her fingers still digging into her hot ass.

Starfire slowly removed her fingers letting Superman get a good look at her large asshole and her leaking pussy. Standing up on shaky legs she quickly found Superman behind her, his cock pressing up against the entrance to her pussy. Starfire arched her back, her breasts pressing out into Kal's hands as he played with her. "Yes fuck me, fuck me with that steel pole of yours" she moaned spreading her legs out further apart and laying her head back on his shoulder.

Kal grabbed her large breasts and palmed them in his hands, rolling them around and pushing and pulling them against each other. He leaned down, his lips sucking at her neck as one hand moved over her flat toned stomach to spread her lower lips.

Superman roughly played with her breasts, squeezing them in his hands and pinching her hardened nipples as he grinded his cock against her.

Without warning Kal thrust up, his large cock easily splitting her eager lips. Starfire bucked in his arms as he filled her. She pressed herself back against him as her hips moved in seductive motions as he filled her. Her voice was a continuous stream of soft sultry words and seductive whispers as he continued to fuck her.

"You're such a hot little slut aren't you. Your body was made just too please wasn't it." Kal whispered slamming into her wet snatch.

"Y..yes my lord." Said Starfire as she felt the large cock split her lips and stretch her core.

"Know I know why so many aliens say that Tamaranians make the best lovers. We will defiantly make a trip to your planet. I even heard that your sister was a bigger slut than you were."

"Yes my lord" moaned starfire pressing her head down into the crook of his neck as another orgasm rocked her body.

"The Gordanians did a really good job training you to be the perfect little fuck slave."

Superman held on tightly to her with one arm around her waist and another on her leg as he buried his cock into her wet pussy. The two heroes started to float up into the air as superman thrusted into her, his hands running up her flat stomach to cup the underside of one large orange breast as she arched back in delight. Superman had a strong grip on one leg pulling her ass back tight against him as he slammed into her. One of Starfire's hands was down rubbing against her pussy, feeling Kal's hard cock slide in and out of her.

Before she could cum Starfire felt Kal pull out of her and whirl her around in the air. His strong arms wrapping around her waist again as his lips landed on hers in a searing kiss. Starfire quickly wrapped her long legs around Superman's waist, her hands cupping his face as they kissed. Kal grabbed ahold of the large firm orbs of her ass as he repositioned himself to pound back into her cunt. The feeling of her literally hot body wrapped around him was intoxicating.

"So hard…So big" moaned Starfire her eyes rolling back in her head and her tongue hanging out as Kal's cock continued to slide into her. She could feel his large hands playing with her ass, one of his fingers teasing her puckered asshole as her mouth was invaded by his tongue. Kal continued to thrust into her feeling like his cock was going to melt in the amazing warmth of her core. Tamaranian's have a higher base temperature than humans and the warmth of her cunt felt great around his cock.

Kal continued to thrust into her, her body dropping down as he thrusted taking his entire cock up her tight cunt. Starfire's face was a mix of wanton pleasure; her half lidded eyes were locked on Kal's as she placed small kisses on Kal's neck between breaths. "Ohh ohh im going to cum."

"Cum for me slave, I want that hot cunt of yours to cum all over my cock. I want to see those sweet juices of yours running down my cock." Kal commanded as he thrusted in one last time, cuming rope after rope into her womb. Starfire let out a loud yell and came again her body shaking against his as she came time after time. Kal knew that it wasn't just him fucking her that was giving her the orgasm. It was also the nanobots that were changing her philology and mind to allow him to breed her. But he didn't mind as he got to listen to her lewd moans and watch her beautiful body cum again and again.

"What a beautiful little slut. We are defiantly going to have to go and see if the rest of your people are as slutty as you are." Chuckled Kal as her ran his hand though her large mane of hair. Starfire just gave a slight mummer of agreement as she laid her head against his shoulder and slumped into a light doze. Kal just smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the head before flying off towards the fortress where Diana would be waiting for him.

Back at the Fortress Wonderwoman stepped through the portal leading to the phantom zone. She stood surveying the desolate wasteland looking like an avenging goddess in her dark red and black armor with her sword and shield hanging at her side.

She had learned from Kal that one of the only surviving Kryptonian females was sent here. A woman named Faora who he had fought against him when general Zod had invaded. Diana thought that she would go and capture the woman and return with her as a present for her lord. Taking a small tablet from one of the pockets on her belt she saw a small green dot flashing a few miles away.

Diana took off like a rocket leaving only a small swirl of sand and dust in her wake as she shot forward. The computer acted as sensor and homed in on the match to the blood vile she had inserted into it. As Diana raced she went over her plan for attacking the woman, from what she knew she would not be as strong as Kal since she had not been on earth that long. From the records it looked to Diana like it would be an even match. That made the woman smile, she was looking forwards to a fight and what better than to dominate this woman before bringing her to her lord.

Diana flew low and fast over the ground with her long black hair blowing out behind her. Looking at the radar she saw that the woman should be over the next sand dune. Slowing down Diana stopped on the bottom of the dune and slowly made her way to the top before lying down and peeking over. Staring over the dune she could see a female figure in some sort of space suite trying to fight a sandworm with a crude spear.

Diana watched the dark haired woman circle the worm. Her movements light and fast as she dodged in to strike the sandworm before it could attack her. Diana frowned as she watched the woman stagger after one his and roll out of the way. Apparently the Kryptonian woman had been fighting for a while and was starting to tire. But suddenly as the monster struck Faora jumped up in the air and brought the spear down on the creatures head, the blade slipping between hard plates and burying itself deep into the creatures head.

Diana watched as the woman plucked up the spear and wondered what she was going to do next when Faora hefted the weapon and tossed it towards the dune Diana was hiding behind. Diana rolled out of the way quickly as the primitive spear sliced though the dune like a bunker buster before soaring past her.

"I'm going to guess that the lack of screaming means I missed. Why don't you come out behind that dune so we can settle this like women?" Faora yelled facing the dune and watching as sand rushed back in to fill the hole her spear had made. She was surprised to see a beautiful woman slowly fly out above the dune. Her body covered in a tightly fitting black outfit and a long mane of black hair flowing behind her. "I haven't seen you in this hell before. What, did Kal-El send you here as well?" she said spitting the name like it was a bitter fruit.

"In a way he did." The woman said in a melodious voice. When the woman finally landed a few meters from her Faora could see that they were near the same height, or they would be if it wasn't for the large heeled boots she wore.

"And what did you do to end up here?" Asked Faora stepping back and bit to keep enough distance to react in time to a charge. She had been in the phantom zone long enough to know that everyone and everything was dangerous and you died quickly if you didn't keep up your guard.

"I loved him." The woman said causing Faora to open her mouth with in shock. "I love him and he loves me and to repay that love I came here to bring him a present."

"And what would that be?" Faora asked growing even more wary and suspicious of the new comer.

"I come seeking one of the last female Kryptonians in the galaxy. A woman that is fertile and who would be able to carry my lord's child and help rebuild his race. I seek you Faora of the house of Ui." The woman said matter of factly. Faora was shocked as she heard this woman talking about her like that. But the shock was soon turned to rage and her vision went red as she charged at the strange woman.

Diana was ready for the charge, and ready for the strikes that came with it. She had spent some time looking over recordings of previous battles and knew what to expect from this woman. Diana let Faora lead the dance for a minute, getting a feel for the reach and speed of her opponent.

'Wow she's fast.' Though Faora as they exchanged blows, 'and strong to, I can feel each one of her punches the same as if I was fighting Kal-El or Zod.' Faora felt her blood start rushing though her veins and her body felt like it was awakening from a long sleep as she fought the mysterious woman.

Diana watched as a smile started to appear on Faora's face, her kicks gaining more power as her punches speed up. 'She is starting to enjoy herself. It's probably been a while since she has had a proper fight.' Diana thought bringing a wrist up to block a punch aimed for her face, but that was just a feint as another fist planted its self in her lower ribs. Faora was surprised when instead of gasping out in pain the woman let out a pleased moan sounding like she had actually enjoyed that.

Faora licked her lips and started to take a second look at the woman. The armor she wore left a lot of skin revealed including most of her large breasts. What she did have on was all black leather the same color of her hair. 'It's been so long since I have had a female partner.' She found herself thinking as a fist grazed her ear causing it to sting.

Diana kept up the assault noticing that Faora's mind was elsewhere at the moment. That had been part of the plan. She had hoped to confuse her opponent by responding with pleasure instead of pain. But instead it seemed like instead of confusing Faora she had done something else, she had turned the warrior woman on.

Rushing forward Diana faked a punch and instead grabbed the back of Faora's hair and crushed their lips together. The kiss lasted for a second as Faora was to shocked to react. Grabbing Faora's face in both hands she held her close as she kissed her, her tongue forcing its way into the woman's mouth. Faora bent down hard on Diana's bottom lip when the woman retracted her tongue. The larger woman just hummed in pleasure before bringing her knee up into Faora's stomach causing her to open her mouth in a loud yell. Before she could react Diana spun around and kicked at her side sending her down into the dirt a few feet away. Faora's body seemed to come fully awake now as she lay there moaning in pain. She was experiencing feelings she had not in a long time, and knew that it was going to be hard to finish this fight without giving in to them.

Getting up Faora flew at Diana and hit her with an uppercut sending her flying up into the air. Diana was dazed for a second from the hit giving Faora enough time to catch back up with her. "You bitch" she cried going for another grapple but instead all she managed to grab was the side of Diana's top ripping it from her body. Diana had moved to the side, her large breasts swaying freely in the air now.

With lighting fast reflexes Diana sent a round house kick into Faora's side earning another moan from the woman. Following it up Diana brought her leg up high and brought it down on Faora sending her careening to the ground. Faora let herself fall, her mind in a haze of pain and lust and excitement. Her whole life she had always enjoyed fighting as much as most people enjoy sex. In fact to here they were mostly the same thing and when combined made for a good time. Though she didn't want to submit to this woman or Kal-El she couldn't help her body getting aroused.

Stopping herself in the air she took a second to recover her senses and felt a pair of strong arms wrap around here. "Here's payback for ruining my clothes." Said Diana gipping Faora's tattered suit and pulling it apart. The suit was so old and worn it easily split down the middle, the black latex like material split leaving her front exposed from her neck to her pussy. Turning around Faora angerly threw a punch at Diana not really aiming. The wild punch actually hit staggering the Amazonian for a moment. Seeing her chance Faora shot up into the sky trying to get some distance.

Diana came in for another charge only to sidestep Faora at the last second and wrap her lasso around Faora's neck. Grabbing the lasso Diana slung it around sending Faora careening into the ground and throwing up a cloud of sand. When the sand dissipated Fora found herself on her back being strangled by the lasso as Diana held her down with her boot. Diana ground the heel of the boot against Faora, the long heel rubbing roughly over the woman's clit.

"Ohh yes just like that. Grind you heel into this slut's clit." Moaned Faora, all ideas of escape gone as her mind succumbed to the truth telling aspects of the rope. Diana smiled and dug her heel in harder pinching Faora's clit causing the woman to yell and squirm under her. Diana could feel her nipples harden and her lips get wet and wondered if this sort of power and control was what got her master off.

"What was that you said whore?" She asked moving her heel down to rub over Faora's slit.

"I said grind your heel into me mistress. Beat me, whip me, hurt me and make me cum." She begged as tears came out of her eyes. Diana chuckled darkly, she had heard about these kinds of women and there were stories that some of her sisters might have been into that sort of thing.

"Is that it?" She asked pressing her heel slightly into Faora's slit. "For me to hurt you, for me to beat and degrade you and use you like the worthless little cum rag you are?" She asked pressing her long seven inch heels further into Faora's cunt.

"Yes ohh yes, it's been so long please." Faora cried as she felt Diana's heel move around inside of her. Stepping down Diana ground the tip of her shoe against Faora's clit as the heel scratched up against Faora's inner wall. Pulling her heel out of Faora's clit Diana yanked on the rope choking Faora and bringing her up to her knees. Grabbing her hair Diana pulled her in for another kiss. This one lasted longer, both women passionately embraced the kiss as lips and teeth and lounges collided.

Just as Faora started to get lost in the kiss she felt Diana break away. Opening her eyes she was met with a hand coming towards her. Her head snapped to the side as Diana's palm met with her cheek leaving a large mark. "You liked that didn't you whore. I bet it's been years since anyone has touched that cunt of yours. What is that why you were out here? Zod and his forces got done using you as their personal cumrag and threw you out." Diana asked slapping Faora again and sending her to the ground.

"Y..Yes, Zod hasn't touched me for a year." said Faora her breath coming fast with arousal. Diana laid down on top of her, their clits and pussies rubbing together as they moved.

"And what did you do for him? Did you give yourself to him? Did you lie on your back and allow him and his troops to use your body, to be their personal little cum toy?" Diana asked rubbing herself over Faora. The Kryptonian woman moaned in response her body squirming against the ground as Diana's fingers found their way into her snatch. Leaning down Diana began to lick at Faora's chin and neck leaving a wet trail across the woman's face.

"Ohh yes mistress. I enjoyed it; I was at the beck and call of every solider in the fort. Lord Zod even loaned me out to some of the other inhabitants of this world." Panted Faora as Diana continued to rock back and forth above her. Leaning up Faora took one of Diana's large swinging tits in her mouth and began to suck on it.

Diana leaned down mashing her tit into Faora's face, the large orb covering the woman's face and smothering her as she continued to fuck her cunt with her fingers. Diana could feel the woman struggle for breath under her, her body shaking from a lack of oxygen and an impending climax. Faora was totally at her mercy, her pleasure and pain was coming by her will alone.

Diana felt herself getting off on this rush of power. She loved having this woman; no she wasn't a woman anymore. This whore under her and her mind filled with visions of her and Kal dominating each and every woman in the league. She imagined breaking and taming them as her master watched, his hand idly stroking his large cock as she presented some random heroine to him, the girls face red with tears and her pussy wet with juices.

She was brought out of her musings from a muffled yell from Faora as the woman climaxed. Leaning up Diana allowed Faora to take in a few lungful's of oxygen, her eyes drooping into a half lidded look of pleasure. Before she could fully recover Diana pulled on the lasso choking Faora and stopping her from taking any more breaths. Slipping her long fingers into her wet snatch Diana started to rub her cunt over Faora's clit, exciting her as she watched the beautiful woman under her.

Faora felt like her body was going to burst into flames as Diana kept on pounding into her. The pleasure she was sending though her body was amazing even as her lungs screamed out for oxygen. She felt long fingers dip into her cunt and explore her abused pussy even as her vision started to darken. Before she could pass out she felt the rope being loosened around her neck. Her first breath of air was replaced by a loud umph as Diana's foot connected with Faora's side turning the woman over.

"Ohh yes mistress abuse me, hurt me, fuck me please." Cried Faora, her cunt leaking cum as she lay on the ground panting.

"Good because that is what I plan to do to you. Now get on all fours like the good little bitch you are." Commanded Diana who was happy to see how quickly the woman complied, grabbing her by the hair Diana roughly slammed Faora's face into the dirt. "Much better, now spread those legs for me bitch. I want to get a good look at that ass before my master destroys it." Diana said slapping one of the round cheeks.

"yesh mishtress." Faora said, her voice muffled by the ground. Diana was happy to spend her time playing with Faora's tight firm ass. Each one easily fit in her hand and her lips and she took her time memorizing the contours of her lover with her fingers and tongue. Diana spent her time playing with Faora's cunt, four of her long fingers rapidly drilling her hole as her mouth and tongue kissed her cheeks.

"What a pain slut you are." Laughed Diana as she heard Faora moan after Diana took a quick nibble on one ass cheek. "And look at this ass of yours. Its so wide and spread, Your just anal pain slut aren't you." Teased Diana leaning forward to run her tongue over Faora's puckered ass. "But let me tell you something whore. My master is larger than what ever did that to you. He is going to rip you apart and split you in half when he gets you. And then after he is done you will just be a mindless little fucktoy for him to use." Diana said evilly causing Faora to cum from the images. Faora ground her cunt into Diana's fingers as her pussy exploded, gushing cum and a bit of piss as he rocked back and forth.

Kal had hurriedly flown to the fortress with his beautiful Starslut in tow. In fact the two had been flying connected the entire time. His cock never leaving her hot snatch as he flew through the air. And Starfire seemed to enjoy it. The alien woman took her time moving up and down his shaft and languidly rubbing her wet body all over him as they flew. By the time they got to the fortress Kal could tell that Starfire was finally starting to run out of steam. Smiling down at the stamina shown by the girl he removed his still hard rod from her and brought her inside.

Starfire was ecstatic at being able to see inside the fortress. But her happiness was drowned by the tiredness her body felt. Kal took her to one of the rooms he had prepared and showing Starfire where the garments she would be expected to wear were he placed her in bed. Struggling to ignore the beautiful aliens pleas to join her in bed as she fell asleep Kal leaned down to kiss her and tuck her in before leaving to find Diana.

Since his super senses were useless in his fortress he was forced to do what common mortals do when they want to know something. Google it, or in this case ask the local AI where she was. His surprise was clear on his face when the AI said she was not there but her last known location was in the room where he kept the phantom zone projector.

Racing to the room he saw the projector on and running and could see a desert in though the portal. Growing worried and angry he stepped though the portal and found himself surrounded by endless stretches of sand and rock. Superman took a second to get oriented to the local gravity and rocketed up into the sky. Stopping a mile or two up he scanned the local area looking for Diana. His hearing was the first to pick her up as he locked onto the sound of her heart then what sounded like moaning. Looking to where the sound was he could see some dark haired woman on top of her.

His eyes glowing red at the idea of Diana being attacked he flew down in a red blur to their location and barely stopped to grab the woman and throw her off of Diana. Kal started to walk towards the mysterious woman, her hair obscuring her face as she lay on the ground. His eyes lit up with red fire as he looked at her naked form.

"Master wait." He heard Diana purr and looked down to see the amazon warrior half sitting up with her long arms grasping at his leg. The sight of the naked amazon made his blood boil even more but turned his anger into lust.

"What are you doing in here?" Commanded Kal, his voice ice cold as he looked at her. Diana felt her body shiver at the power and aggression aimed at her and wondered what it would be like to be taken by her master in his current state. She wasn't sure if she would survive it if he chose to turn his anger on her and fucked her in his current mood.

"I came here hoping to bring you back a present." She cooed rubbing one hand over his cock. "I wanted to bring you back another Kryptonian. A strong, powerful warrior who could bear your seed." She said in a deep sultry voice letting each word drip out. Her hand was now rubbing over his large shaft and she could feel it bulging in her hands.

"Ohh yes I recognize her now that's Faora. Pity I didn't get a chance to enjoy the view the last time we fought." Kal said looking over at the woman laying on her back in the sand, her body scraped and battered yet still with a look of lust and pleasure in her eyes as she looked blankly into the sky. "But it looks like you did. Tell me did you have fun taming this one?" he asked.

"Mmm yes master but I couldn't wait to watch as you took her. She is nothing but a pain slut, a plaything to be fucked hard and taken. I can't wait to listen to her scream as your cock rips into her asshole and spreads her wide." Diana cooed now moving up to run her lips gently over Kal's cock. Kal looked down at where Diana was breathing onto his rod, her red lips just inches from his cock. "I want to watch as you rape her throat and pussy, I want to listen as you break her into a million little pieces with your large shaft. She said that she used to lay with Zod why don't you go over there and show her the power of a true Kryptonian."

Diana seemed to be done toying with him because she let him go and sunk down onto the sands. This was fine with Kal as he felt like he was ready to blow a load just from listing to his slaves sexy voice and having her breathe on his cock. Marching over Clark could see that the lasso was still stuck around the woman's throat from where Diana had been holding it as she ate her out.

Faora came to from the impact just in time to feel a tug on the rope. Looking up she came face to cock with the largest rod she had ever seen. Her mouth was watering just from the sight of the massive shaft, she struggled to look beyond it and could see the face of Kal-El or superman as he called himself.

"Superman wha." Was all she got out before her mouth was stuffed full of his cock, his hips slamming down and pushing more and more of it into her mouth. Faora let out a mix of a scream and moan as the large foot long cock was forced down her throat. She could feel her jaws aching as they had to stretch to fit the monster inside of her. Not that she had any choice as superman was fucking her so hard that he seemed intent to force his whole cock down her throat no matter what. And the more she screamed or moaned the more intent he got as pleasant vibrations shot up his dick.

"That's it slut scream for me as I fuck this pretty mouth of yours. I love how your screams make my cock feel, the only downside is I don't get to hear your lovely voice." Kal mocked grabbing the lasso and pulling her up closer to him as he continued to fuck her throat. He was taking immense pleasure from skull fucking one of his villainesses and getting back at Zod while he done it. Turning Zod's own plaything into his personal cum sleeve was its own reward.

Kal continued to quickly thrust in and out of Faora's mouth but Diana's ministrations had him on edge and he lasted half as long as he would have liked. Though it was still long enough to have Faora chocking and struggling for air. Holding her tight with the lasso Kal thrust in one last time before shooting wave after wave of cum into her mouth and down her throat. Faora seemed to happily drink it up as Kal continued to slowly thrust into her. When he finally pulled out he was stopped by Faora who grabbed his ass and held him close as she licked up the last of the cum dripping from his shaft.

"Ohh that was so good my lord. Thank you for using my throat like that, its' been so long since anyone has taken me like that or since I had the treat of drinking a man's cum." She said the lasso making her sound like some sort of sex crazed nympho.

"I'm not done with you yet slut. I plan on fucking your other two holes until they are formed perfectly around my cock." Kal said grabbing her neck in his hand and squeezing gently. Faora's face was one of ecstasy and her eyes started to roll up as Kal continued increasing his grip on her throat. "I heard you were a pain slut, well let's just see how you feel when my cock is ripping your ass open." He said moving his cock down to press up against her entrance. Even as streatched as it was it still wasn't large enough for Kal's shaft.

"Ohh yes master take me. Use your big cock and spread me. Rape me with that log you call a cock and turn me into your whore." She cried as she felt the head of his cock slid into her ass. Diana watched as the next few minutes were filled with screams and grunts as Kal continued to thrust in and out of Faora.

His cock seemed to be stretching the woman to her limits as she yelled and shook under him. He kept pounding hard against her sending small shockwaves every time they connected. But still her ass wouldn't let up its grip on his rod. Faora could feel her asshole being ripped and spread as Kal continued to rape her with his large cock. Her muscles tried in vain to hold him inside of her as he moved.

Faora felt her body explode into a universe of pleasure and pain as Kal's hips met hers. She was loving this, there was no foreplay, no loving caresses of her body. Instead she was just being thrown down on the ground like some two-bit whore and having her ass and pussy brutally fucked by the largest cock she had ever tried to take.

Faora couldn't move her body under his strong grip. His hand clamped around her neck holding her to the ground as he fucked her. His cock only leaving her for a few seconds to switch holes, Diana played with herself as she watched the two go at it. She was aware that this was less sex and just a pure brutal fucking as Kal seemed to be getting back at Zod some way by fucking Faora's brains out. Diana moved closer and watched as the large rod slid in and out of Faora's snatch before twitching and shooting her full of his cum. As Kal pulled out Diana was quick to move over and wrap her lips around the shaft sucking the last bit of his cum out of him.

"If you think that will save you from your punishment slave then you are wrong. When we get back to the fortress we will go to Themascera were you will await me in the queen's chambers." Kal said coldly leaning down to pick up the now unconscious Faora.

"Yes master." Diana said standing up and following her master out of the wastes.

A few hours later Diana sat in the middle of the queens chambers which had now been turned into her and Kal's personal rooms. She groaned as she felt the long cord of her lasso lash out and strike her large chest leaving a bright red mark. Diana squirmed and let out a loud yell as she felt the cord whip against her breasts twice more in rapid succession. Each time she moved, her lasso would bite deeper into her skin where it was wrapped around her.

Kal had taken his time tieing up Diana. He wound the cord around her body, wrapping it tightly around her breasts and sending the cord down to ride up between her lower lips. Kal had also wound the rope so that her neck, arms, and ankles were all connected. So everytime Diana would lean forward the rope would choke her slightly forcing her to arch her body back and presenting herself to him.

Diana let out a loud moan and tried not to squirm. The feeling of the ropes tight against her body was making it hard to resist cuming. The worst offender was the rope that was riding up between her pussy lips causing her hips to grind against it.

"Ahh…K..Kal" cried Diana breathlessly as the rope smacked against her large breasts again. Kal just smiled and struck again bringing the rope down hard and fast earning a pleasing moan from Diana. Kal ran his hand over one of her large reddened breasts and tweaked her hardened nipple. He was sure that her large eraser sized nipples could cut diamond at the moment as hard as they were.

"Who knew you were such a pain slut. Listen to yourself moaning like a whore as I whip those slutty breasts of yours." Said Kal pinching her nipple and pulling on it, reaching down he grabbed the cord that was sliding between her lips and pulled on it making it sink depper between them.

"You want to cum don't you whore." Asked Kal as he pulled on the rope between her legs forcing Diana to try and rise higher.

"Y..Yes my lord" Screamed Diana as an orgasm threatened to rip through her. The higher she tried to move the tighter the rope wrapped around her breasts became. "Please lord let your whore cum" begged Diana causing Kal to laugh.

"Fine, you can cum. show your lord what a dirty whore you are." Commanded Kal and pulled hard on the rope forcing it deep between her lips.

"Yess." Cried Diana as she stopped fighting and let wave after wave of pleasure shoot though her. Her juices gushed out of her lips and down her legs making a puddle on the floor. Everytime she felt like she was at the end Kal would slap her ass or pinch one of her tender nipples and she would start again. By the time she finally stopped she had tears running down her cheeks and was fighting for breathe.

"Thank you my lord." murmured Diana as she tried to catch her breath.

"We aren't done yet whore. Look at the mess you made on the floor, you need to clean it up." Kal said before grabbing her and maneuvering her so that her face was pressed against the ground and her lips on the dirty stone floor. "Lick it up slut, make sure you cleanup all of your juices."

Diana quickly started to lick and suck at the puddle of her juices on the floor. Her large pink lips brushing against the stone as she tried to clean up the juices. She could feel Kal's fingers in her hair as he grabbed onto it to hold her in position.

She was so engrossed in the feeling of his hand in her hair that she didn't notice his large cock pressing up against her cunt. Without warning Kal thrusted into her making her moan against the stone floor as his cock filled her up to her womb stretching her. Her lips moved against the wet stone letting out a breathless moan as Kal thrusted into her with his powerful hips.

Diana moaned against the stone floor, her head pressed down into the puddle of wet juices by Kal's hand in her hair. Her hard nipples brushed against the rough floor every time her bod swayed. "Did I tell you to stop licking whore?" asked Kal taking his hand out of her hair and pulling on the rope going down her back making Diana gag slightly as the rope choked her.

"N..No my lord." Said Diana once she was able to get her breath back. Leaning back down she continued to lick at the puddle of juices as Kal's large cock pressed against the tight wall of her cunt causing them to expand farther than she thought was possible. Diana moaned against the floor as Kal continued to fuck her, pushing her face closer to the cold wet tiles. Diana's had finally finished licking up the large puddle when Kal pulled on the rope going down her back, choking her and making her rear back.

Pulling on the rope Kal felt Diana's body move around his cock, her tight cunt molding its self around his dick as he pumped in and out of her. "This is your punishment for going into the Phantom Zone without telling me princess." He said removing his cock before slamming it into Diana's ass causing her eyes to roll back as his large member invaded her tight sphincter. Diana couldn't help but let out a long moan as Kal pummeled her ass, his cock splitting her in to as he pressed against her. She was sure she could feel her stomach budging from where it was inside of her.

"Yes master, I'm sorry I just wanted to surprise you. I know how you feel about their only being two other Kryptonians besides you and I though bringing back another would be a great wedding present." Panted Diana as Kal fucked her. Instead of saying anything Kal pulled on the rope chocking her into silence as he continued to rock his cock back and forth inside of her. The sound and sight of the beautiful amazon goddess being tied up and fucked soon brought him to his edge. Pulling out once more Kal thrusted in hard burying his shaft up to his balls in her soft ass. Diana let out a choked scream as Kal came filling her ass and woumb with hot cum, she could feel the pressure growing in her as rope after rope of cum shot into her until her stomach started to bulge.

"Look at that, you already look like a pregnant whore." Said Kal looking down at Diana lying in a puddle of their juices, her stomach bulging out from all of the cum he had put inside of her. Kneeling down Kal undid the rope before helping her up to sit on her lap. "Why are you holding your legs together so tightly?" asked Kal as Diana settled onto his lap, her arms wrapped around her now enlarged stomach.

"I'm just loving how great I look pregnant and how good it feels to have all of your' cum sloshing around inside of me and I don't want to let it escape yet." Said Diana looking up at Kal, smiling he leaned down to kiss her juice coated lips.

"Don't worry my love I plan on keeping your pregnant for the rest of our lives so you will have a long time to enjoy walking around with my cum and my children inside of you." This seemed to excite Diana and caused her to start rubbing her legs together as the prospect of being filled like this again and again ran though her mind. "But for now why don't I give you your present and let you get cleaned up." Said Kal, as he said that the doors to their room opened revealing Faora standing there wearing a small maid's outfit that exposed her ass and breasts along with a collar and chain and fell down to her waist.

"But master I thought I was being punished, I though you didn't like me going into the Phantom Zone." Asked Diana looking from Faora to Kal.

"You are right, but I was only mad because you did it without telling me. You could have been seriously hurt or killed going in there alone. And if anything were to happen to you I would die. I love you Diana you are my queen and I want to have you by me always." Said Kal leaning down to gently kiss Diana. Diana's eyes started to tear up as Kal began to gently rub his hand over her bulging stomach and his lips grazed hers.

"I love you to Kal. I promise you won't loose me, I am yours for the rest of eternity and nothing will change that." She said kissing him back. The two sat there for a moment kissing and rubbing each other until Kal turned his attention back to Faora.

"Now that you are done being punished it's time for your present. I think that since you were having so much fun with Faora that she should be your maid. She has been instructed to help you how ever you want and her discipline or reward is up to you." Said Kal.

"Thank you master." Replied Diana happily. "Come over here slut." Commanded Diana, she watched Faora walk over to them, her body swaying as she walked. As she got closer Diana could smell the arousal coming off of Faora and smiled at the woman as she knelled down infont of them and offered her the chain. Diana grabbed the chain and pulled it causing Faora to fall forward and land with her head against Diana's cunt.

"Why don't you start by cleaning your masters cum out of my cunt?" Diana commanded opening up her legs and letting the cum gush out of her ass and cunt. Faora happily started to lick at her pussy, her tongue diving deep as she licked and sucked to get all of Kal's cum out of her mistress's ass and cunt. Kal reached around and started to play with Diana's large breasts, cupping them in his hands and lifting them.

"This is a wonderful present master thank you." Said Diana leaning back into Kal's arms as Faora continued to lick and suck at her pussy. Leaning down Kal slowly kissed her and the two laid there as their new pet cleaned out Diana's cunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark laid on the bed, his arms folded behind his head enjoying the sensation he had woken up to. Diana laid against his side raking her nails up and down his skin as she trailed kisses up his chest. Reaching over he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her closer, her curvy body molding perfectly against his. Clark took his time enjoying the sight of her body, her long legs and beautiful waist were hidden under the silvery silk sheets, the rest of her amazing body was exposed to his gaze and he took pleasure in running his hands over her soft olive skin.

"You like feeling me run my nails over you don't you Kal?" Diana purred working her short red nails back up his chest. Smiling Kal reached down with his other hand to gently squeeze one of her large boobs, his hands sinking into her large breast.

"I do, I love the fact that I can actually feel you touch me. And that I can touch you with my full strength without hurting you." Said Clark squeezing her breast a little tighter. Diana purred at his touch pressing her breast harder against his hand.

"I want to feel you touch me all over Kal." Diana said rolling gently on top of him. Clark watched as she slowly kissed her way up his chest. Even though her long black hair obscured her face, he could feel her smiling as she kissed him. Eventually her two round breasts came up level with his face. Smiling Kal reached up and gently grabbed onto them and holding them still so that he could wrap his mouth around the large delicious tits. Diana moaned as Kal's fingers pressed into her breasts, his tongue and teeth teasing the skin around her nipple.

"Mmm Kal yes." Diana moaned enjoying the feel of his hands and lips on her breasts. Kal was enjoying playing with her large round breasts, his mouth switching back and forth between each dangling breast to kiss and lick both.

"What a beautiful sight to wake up to. My Amazonian goddess naked and moaning above me." Kal said letting go of her breasts and running his hands down to grip her ass.

"Mmm and I get my own Kryptonian god. Let me use my body to worship that huge cock of yours Kal." Diana said as she leaned down to kiss him. Grabbing her butt cheeks Kal spread her ass exposing her perfect pussy and her tight ass to the entire world. Diana slowly sat down on Kal's cock. She shivered as the large rod split her lips, her body slowly sinking down on top of his cock until she had the entire thing inside her. Kal watched as Diana started to ride him cowboy style, her disheveled hair falling to her shoulders as she threw her head back. Clark rubbed his hands over her tanned olive skin working his way over her toned flat stomach up to the bottom of her swaying breasts.

"Yes Kal, fuck me, fill me up with your cock and show me how to worship you." Diana begged as she rocked up and down on his shaft. Kal was so engrossed in the raven haired beauty sliding up and down his shaft he didn't notice the sound of the bathroom door opening or that someone else had entered the room. Only when he felt the bed move did he notice their visitor.

Diana leaned back into the warm orange arms that wrapped around her and looked up eagerly accepting the kiss from their Tamarian slave. Kori wrapped her arms around Diana, one hand going to her breast while the other rested gently above her clit. Leaning her head down Kori gently started to kiss Diana, their lips meeting after a minute of exploring each other. Kal watched Diana make out with Koriander while still riding his cock, the sight of the two beautiful women causing him to speed up his thrusts.

Reaching back over her head Diana wrapped her arm around Kori's neck pulling her deeper into the kiss. Breaking off from the kiss she looked up at Kori with raw lust. "Help me worship your new lord's cock." She said leaning back in for another kiss. The two women moaned into each other mouths, their bodies rubbing over the others. Letting go of Diana, Kori slid down kissing her way to Diana's perfectly shaped rear.

Kal let out a loud moan of pleasure as he felt Kori's hot wet mouth latch onto one of his balls. Her tongue swirling around it as she sucked it into her mouth. A sharp pain on his chest brought his gaze back to Diana. She was steadying herself on his chest as she bounced faster up and down on his cock, her fingernails digging into his skin.

"Ohh yes master give me your seed." She said her eyes closed as she rocked faster and faster on his cock. Raking her nails over his chest Diana let out a moan as she came, her pussy tighten over Kal's rod as she slid down it. Instead of stopping she kept going her lips moving in a silent prayer. "Ohh it's so good. Ohh yes ohh yes, ohh Zeus yes." Diana screamed only to feel Kal's hand on the back of her neck pulling her face down close to his. Opening her eyes she could see the hunger and lust in his as he used one hand to hold her ass still while he pounded up into her.

"No its 'Ohh Kal'" he said smirking at her. "Worship my cock with that pussy of yours slave and I may bless you with my child."

Diana's world exploded as she felt his cock press further into her, the long shaft brushing up against her G-spot. "Ohh Kal" Diana cried in the same way she had called on Zeus earlier once she felt him cum inside her, his seed spilling in her womb and filling it up.

Kori watched as her master rolled over on top of Diana and threw her legs up on his shoulders before impaling her again with his cock. Kal looked at the goddess below him, her raven black hair flowing disheveled all around her as she moaned and panted under him like a common whore. Diana was panting hard, her eyes full of pleasure as Kal thrust into her. Looking up eyes she saw kal above her, his muscles rippling with barely controlled strength.

"Ohh Kal." Diana beseeched as her body shook from an orgasm. "Yes fuck me, let me worship you and your magnificent cock." Diana said as Kal placed her legs back on the bed so he could move up above her. Before he could start moving over Diana, Kal felt Starfire snaking around him. Looking down he watched as the alien woman slowly kissed her way up, her large wet lips covering every inch of his waist and chest in kisses. Starfire's hands roamed over Kal's chest as her lips and tongue worshiped every inch of him.

Taking her two large orange breasts in her hands Starfire started to rub her fingers running over her breasts, teasing her nipples as Kal watched. Looking down Starfire lifted up one of her large boobs and stated to suck on the nipple, her eyes gazing seductively at Kal.

"Let me worship your body as well master." She pleaded rubbing her breasts up against Kal's chest. Leaning forward she started to kiss his neck, her large puffy lips teasing his skin as her breasts rubbed up against him. "Let me use my body to please you" she begged breathlessly as she kissed his chin.

"Please me slut, show me why you are worth of your lord's cock." He said grabbing her and pulling her in for a deep kiss. Sighing Kori turned around and laid down on top of Diana. Almost instantly the two's arms wrapped around each other as they began to make out.

Bucking under Kori from where Kal was slowly thrusting into her Diana started to run her hands down to Starfire's ass, her long fingers gripping her but cheeks and spreading them. Kal looked at Starfire's dripping pussy and tight round ass; he could not wait to spread it open with his cock and hear the hot alien slaves screams as her ass wrapped around his shaft.. Pulling out of Diana, Kal lined himself up and started to push into Starfire's ass.

Starfire moaned and arched her back as the head of Kal's cock pressed into her ass. Soon a low and constant moan came from her as Kal picked up his pace, thrusting in further and further each time. But just before bottoming out in her ass he would pull out and thrust into her pussy. Kal enjoyed how hot Starfire's insides were due to her alien physiology. It was like having a hot wet vise gripped around his cock constantly as he fucked her.

Starfire moaned as Kal bent down, his cock entering her further than before. She grinned wondering if their show was bringing him close to edge as Diana pawed and kissed at her breasts. "Yes master cum in me." She begged as she felt him tense up. Thrusting in one last time Kal emptied himself into Starfire's ass before pulling out and shooting a last spurt covering the small of Kori's back.

Smiling Diana reached around Starfire's back and scooped up the errant cum. bringing it to her lips Diana slowly licked it off savoring the taste of her lover. Smiling Kal laid down and instantly found the two girls curled up on either side of him their long legs intertwining with his.

"Mmm this is so great but I guess we need to get up in a bit unless we want Kara to catch us all laying around naked." Kal said lazily as he enjoyed the feelings of the girls' soft hands running over his chest.

"Ohh I don't know I think she would like it." Purred Kori running her hand down to gently rub over Kal's rod. Hearing Kal laugh she continued speaking as she watched in pleasure at Kal's growing member. "I'm being serious master. Some cultures have different ideas on relationships between cousins. And from what I have heard Kara and Karen say they would both like to get to know you better." She said watching Kal's cock twitch at the mention of his buxom cousin and her twin from another universe.

"And if you think about it master, Karen isn't even from this reality so you two aren't even related." Said Diana crawling half up on Kal to give him a deep kiss. "I hope you have fun but we need to get back to Themiscyra. She said, leaning down she started a slow deep kiss, her thick lips parting in a sigh as she felt Kal's hands rub her back. "And when you get to the island later I shall have a new sacrifice for my god." She whispered sultry letting her pussy teasingly brush up against his cock before rolling off of him. Grabbing Kori by the hand Diana sped out of the room dragging the poor tameranian girl along behind her.

Kal watched them leave for a minute before getting up and dressing. Since Kara was coming by he didn't see a reason to put on his suit so instead put on a pair of old pants and a faded T-shirt before heading into the kitchen to get something to eat. Kal had just finished his melted ham and cheese when he heard the doors in the front of the fortress open. Using the fortresses computers he pulled up a security cam and checked to make sure that it was Kara. Not that he was really worried since only a hand full of people in the entire galaxy had the ability to enter, and most of them were either family or founding members of the league.

Kal smiled as he watched his cousin walk confidently though the halls, her bright blue eyes staring straight ahead as her long legs ate up the distance between the door and the kitchen. Taking a last second to run his eyes over her beautiful body Kal turned off the screen and started making a second sandwich for Kara.

"Hey baby cousin" Kara said as she glided into the room and sat down on the barstool and crossed her legs, her short skirt riding up a little bit and exposing more of her beautiful sun kissed skin. "Do you mind if I go change first before we eat? I just came from monitor duty at the station." She said staring at Kal with large puppy dog eyes.

"Sure, I only made some sandwiches anyways" Said Kal taking notice for the first time how her eyes seemed to grazed over him as she waited for his answer. Kal chuckled to his self as she left, Kara hated monitor duty and usually needed to blow off steam after her shift. But today instead of sparing he was thinking of a different way to help his cousin to use up some of her excess energy.

"So what was it you wanted to show me Kal?" Asked Kara zipping back into the room. It took Kal a minute to find out excatually what she had changed since it seemed like she had just switched uniforms, but after a second he realized that the shirt was just a little shorter teasing a glimpse at her belly button and that her skirt only came down to her palms.

"I discovered something on one of Braniac's ships. And it has to do with the future of what's left of Krypton." He said which caused Kara to light up. After coming to earth and finding out her world had been destroyed and the recent death of Superboy she had been depressed.

"Great can we go see it?" She asked starting to get up until her stomach loudly protested the idea. "Though I guess we can wait till after breakfast." She said as Kal set her own grilled hot ham and cheese down in front of her. Kal watched as Kara dove into her food and chuckled silently to himself as he imagined what Ma Kent would have to say about her lack of manners.

Kal finally got Kara to take her time eating and got her to tell him about the monitor duty. When he told her that he knew about Diana's get away for all the heroines Kara lit up and started to tell him all the gossip going around and all of the women who had decided they were going to go. Hearing that most of the female league members were going to be there at one time made him smile. Since the only way to leave was though the portal or forcing your way past the magic winds the island would be a perfect prison while he took his time taming its inmates.

But right now he had another matter to deal with. "Ok if you are done eating I'll show you what I found." He said standing up and placing the dishes in the sink.

"Awesome, I can't believe Braniac was hiding something that could bring back our race." Kara said bouncing up and down in excitement and causing her breasts to rise and fall with her. To calm her down Kal reached out and pulled her to his side, his hand sitting on her hip. Now that he was looking for it he could hear her heart speeding up and feel her edge closer against him.

"Well he was a collector so I'm sure he worried about one day something happening to his prized collection. So he probably wanted something to back it up with." Kal said leading them down the hallway. Coming up to the door Kal lowered his hand from her hips and let it accidently brush up against her soft ass. His super hearing was able to hear the little gasp Kara let out as his hand brushed over her and he could see her face begin to redden.

Smiling Kal opened the door and led Kara into a room that looked like a Kryptonian version of a standard doctor's office. Aside from the cold crystalline design the only thing different was the large monitor built in to the wall. Walking over Kal flipped the switch and pulled up the information on the nanobots on the main screen.

"It's all there, you are better at the whole science stuff so I will let you read about it before we talk." He said stepping back to lean against the table while she sped through the information. Kal took the time to run his eyes up and down her thin form, his pants growing tight as he imagined her strong legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked her.

"Kal this is wonderful, This says that it recombines a person's DNA to make them technically Kryptonian and allow them to safely carry them to term." Kara said happily, she stopped reading as she felt Kal place his hands on her hips, his body pressing hers against the terminal. "Kal wha?" she started only for him to press harder against her.

"Shh, keep reading Kara." Kal commanded. Kara felt herself begging to get turned on as she felt his large rod pressing up against her. 'Did he know what he was doing to her? Was he doing it on purpose?" Fumbling for a second Kara went back to reading down the page and gasped as she read how it was to be administered.

"This says it's set up to be transferred from a male host to a female. These nanobots latch onto the sperm and ride it into the female body and change it from the inside."

"And from what I have seen it is a very enjoyable change." Kal said, his large chest rumbling against her back. Kal smirked and declining to mention the part where it would turn women into mindless fuck slaves for his and any of his future sons' amusement.

"You, you what Kal?" Kara said turning around to look at him. Her new position now allowing the bulge in his pants to rub up against her waist.

"I said from what I have seen it is very enjoyable. Diana and her sisters seem to really enjoy it as I claimed them." Kal said looking down at her, he could hardly contain his desire to just rip her clothes off and impale her on his rod, but at the same time seeing her growing desire was making the wait worth it.

"Diana's party. You're planning on taking all the heroines who come. Diana is helping you with this." Kara said accusingly but surprisingly didn't struggle or try to escape.

"She has been very eager to help. In fact the island trap was her idea. And as for taking the other heroines, I think I'm going to start with you." Kal said cupping her jaw in his hand and lifting her chin up to kiss her. Almost instantly as their lips met Kara pressed herself against him, her mouth opening and allowing him to deepen the kiss.

"You know Kal, not every planet has the same laws about cousins as earth does." Kara purred as she broke from the kiss. Kal felt her small hand cup his cock though his pants. "In fact if we were still on Krypton there could have been a strong chance that we could have been paired together." She said leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

Kal slid his hands from her hips up to her waist and pulled her closer. Kara eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss. Kal was amazed at how soft her red cherry lips were and how eager and passionate she was in her kisses. Slipping his hands down below her skirt he started to palm her soft ass.

Kara moaned into his mouth as his large hands covered her cheeks. His hands squeezing the soft flesh as he rubbed his crotch against hers. As his hands moved closer and closer to her crack he kept wondering when he would hit cloth only to discover that she wasn't wearing anything under her skirt.

Smiling into the kiss Kal dipped one large finger in-between her soft cheeks and ran it over her puckered asshole making Kara squeak as his finger ran over the sensitive opening. "Not..not yet kal. I want to kiss you more first." Kara said as she felt his finger slid around her asshole before sliding down to her pussy.

"You're so wet already Kara. You've been wanting this haven't you? You've been wanting me to fuck you, that's why you aren't wearing any panties isn't it." He growled and squeezed her ass.

"I never wear any panties when it's just the two of us. You have just never noticed until now." Kara said, her tongue dragging over his lips as she started to undo his shirt form his suit. Kal allowed her hands to quickly take off his shirt leaving the younger heroine staring at his strong muscled chest. Leaning forward Kara started to kiss at his chest, her hands running over it almost reverently as she placed little butterfly kisses on his skin.

Kal was happy to let her continue and decided to save asking her why she wasn't freaking out about his plan until after he had fucked her brains out. Kissing her way south Kara pulled Kal's pants down revealing the thick thirteen inch member.

Kara smiled down at the large member standing proudly at attention between Kal's legs. Reaching down she placed one finger on the large bulbous head before running it down the spine. "Tell me what you want me to do Kal." Kara pleaded.

"Suck it Kara, get down on your knees and wrap those hot red lips around my cock and suck it." Kal said in a commanding voice. Kara shivered in delight and quickly got down on her knees, her head coming even with Kal's large balls.

"Mmm Kal you balls are so large, I but you are just full of cum." She said reaching out to grab one of his large sacks. Leaning forward she gently kissed it before moving up the underside of his shaft placing small kisses all over it. "You could probably drown a girl with that hose." She said as she reached the top.

Kara slowly placed her lips on the head of Kal's cock and started to suck on it as her tongue licked the slit urging the precum to come out. Kal placed his hands on the back of her head and gently urged her to take more of his meat into her mouth. Gagging slightly Kara started to take more of the monster cock into her mouth, her jaws begging to ache as the large rod stretched her.

Kara continued to lick and suck at Kal's cock for the next two minutes, her hands constantly rubbing what she could not fit inside her or playing with his large sack. "Ohh Kara you are really good at this," Kal said as Kara took his member down her throat. Slowly pulling it out Kara rubbed her hands over the large shaft.

"What was it Kal? Were you expecting to fuck your young innocent little cousin and show her the pleasures of the male sex?" She said teasingly as one hand played with his balls and another stroked him off.

"No I just didn't expect you to be this good."

"Well don't worry I have only sucked a few dicks so your little cousin is still pure at least." She said before her lips curled into a teasing smirk "Well and some pussy to, but that's what happens when you are at an experimental age on an island full of beautiful women." She said before leaning forward and sucking both of Kal's balls into her mouth and sucking on them causing the hero to let out a loud groan.

Just before he could cum Kara took him out of her mouth and started to pull her shirt off. Any objection Kal had started to form were dispelled as her perfect golden breasts topped with her small pink nipples came into view. Placing her breasts, together Kara started to rub them against Kal's cock, the giant member sinking down into the soft valley between them.

Kara continued to work her breasts up and down his shaft before moving up his chest, her hard nipples scraping over his body as she rubbed them all over him. As she went up she started to float, her long golden legs slowly wrapping around Kal's waist. Pulling closer to him, she let her pussy brush up against Kal's dick. Her wet slit dripping down onto his cock as she floated gently above it.

"Fuck me Kal, take that big cock of yours and fuck your teenage cousin's snatch." She demanded as she wiggled her ass enticingly above his cock.

"You know it's odd, I'm usually the one in charge." Kal said as Kara floated up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Maybe, but when have you ever known me to listen to you cousin?" Kara said placing a kiss on his jaw before lowering herself down onto his cock. Kal was amazed at how easily she slid onto him and how perfect her pussy felt around his cock.

"Ohh it's perfect, it's like your cock was made to fit in my pussy." Kara purred as Kal slid more and more of his cock inside her. Holding her close Kal turned around and started to walk over to the examination table causing Kara to bounce up and down on his cock with every step.

"Ohh..Kal…please. Don't…stop" She said grunting with each step. Gently Kal leaned over and placed Kara on the table. Looking down Kal enjoyed the sight of the beautiful blond girl below him as he continued thrusting gently into her tight cunt.

"No Kal" Kara pleaded as she felt Kal pull out of her and allowed her own juices to drip down her lips and start to pool on the table. Kara was about to plead with him to start fucking her again when she felt his lips on one of her nipples. "Oh Kal" She moaned as he gently sucked her nipple up between his lips. Waves of pleasure shot down from her nipple as his teeth gently closed over it and pulled up, stretching her large breast up in the air.

Kal continued to bite down and pull, watching as Kara's eyes filled with pleasure. Letting go just before she could feel any pain Kal moved over to her other breast and wrapped his lips around it. His teeth and lips played with that breast as well as his hands massaged her aching boob.

"Yes, ohh yes. That feels so good Kal." Kara said as both large hands massaged her breasts. But she could feel what she really wanted as it brushed up against her every time Kal moved. "Please, fuck me Kal. Fuck your innocent little cousin with your big Kryptonian cock. Claim me Kal, claim me and fill my pussy with your seed"

Without saying anything Kal stood up and grabbed onto Kara's hips pulling her closer to the end on the table. "Yes yes I want it. Of Rao I need it, I need you to fuck me." Shouted Kara as Kal slammed into her, his hips rocking fast enough to blur. The sound of moans and grunts filled the air as Kal continued to thrust in and out of Kara, his cock pushing her closer and closer to the edge with every thrust.

Groaning Kal pushed in one last time, his cock bottoming out in Kara's cunt. Kara moaned as she felt his cock throb and pulse as he pushed into her sending white bolts of pleasure all throughout her body. Using her X-ray vision she watched as his cock entered her, her breathing speeding up as he emptied his self into her womb. "Ohh yes, yes." She moaned still looking down at her abdomen. "I can see it, your sperm, burrowing into me, making me yours. Ohh yes." She screamed, her breasts heaving as she came, her juices mixing with his and dripping out onto the table as he pulled out of her.

Leaning down Kal gently kissed her lips, his hands snaking under her to pull her against his chest as he stood back up. In a flash Kal sped into his bedroom and laid Kara down. Kara pouted for a second before his large arms wrapped back around her, pulling her to his chest as he spooned against her. Kara giggled as he started to nibble on her ear with his teeth. Kara thought they were done playing for a while until he lifted up her leg and she felt his cock press against her pussy.

"Mmm yes, fill me up Kal, yes. Ohh yes, you love fucking your hot little cousin don't you Kal. Ohh yes, what a naughty man you are, fucking your innocent little cousin with your big hard cock." She said as kal continued to slowly thrust in and out of her, his shaft causing her stomach to bulge from the way it was coming in.

"Yes I love fucking that sweet little pussy of yours. And I can't wait to taste it either. But first I need you to do something for me my little superslut." He said playing off her name.

"Ohh yes anything, anything" She said as her mind went white with pleasure. She could feel his hands moving over her body, drawing lazy circles over her stomach as he filled her again and again with a never ending supply of cum.

"I want you to go and convince Powergirl to join us. I want to watch as you to play with each other then I want you to bring her back here." Kal said pulling out of Kara.

Kara and Kal laid in the bed for the next hour playing and holding each other close. The love that they had always felt for each other had burst forth and they had found a new outlet that they were quick to express. After taking a long warm shower with Kal she flew off towards Powrgirls apartment.

Karen Starr known to the rest of the world as Powergirl sat on the padded chair that made up half of the furniture on her apartments patio. Taking a sip of her wine her mind was too caught up in what she was going to buy to wear to Diana's party that she didn't notice the sound of the small dart flying through the air.

"Arghh I thought it was too early for mosquitos." she complained as she rubbed her neck. A mile above her Kara floated in the sky, her cape billowing out behind her. Thinks to her Kryptonian abilities and superior intellect throwing the dart had been no problem. Now all she had to do was wait for it to release its payload and for the nanobots to take effect.

As Karen sat in her chair she started to feel hot and flushed. Even though it was early in the summer her skin felt like it was overheating. She had also noticed another problem. She felt antsy like she couldn't keep still. She kept finding her hand that wasn't holding the wine glass creeping down the armrest to rub and touch herself.

"What gotten into me?" she thought out loud as she felt the need start to pool between her legs. "Ughh if only superman was here." She said shocking herself. Her desire for Superman was something she kept buried along with her attraction to his annoying little cousin. But right now she couldn't stop thinking of him. Without meaning to she started to play with one of her breasts as she imagined Superman standing before her, the top of his suit off showing his firm chest and strong arms.

Letting out a small moan Karen continued to tease her breasts though the sheer fabric of her nightgown not noticing her new visitor. Teasing one of her nipples to hardness she continued to imagine Superman stripping and climbing above her on the chair. Powergirl lost herself in her daydream unaware that she was giving Kara a free show as her hand slid down to play with her pussy. Before she could cum she heard a loud moan that broke her out of her daydream.

Opening her eyes she saw Kara sitting on the other seat watching her, her legs spread far apart as one slim hand played with her pussy. Instead of being angry Karen found herself curious and turned on. She watched in a haze as Kara got up and reached out for her. Giving Kara her hand powergirl let Kara lift her up before pulling her close.

Kara leaned into Karen, her lips brushing lightly up against Karen's as her hands slid around her waist. Tentavily the two closed the distance, their lips brushing over each other as their breathing started to speed up in anticipation.

"Kara, please I've wanted this for so long." Powergirl said pulling Kara up against her. Leaning into Powergirls arms Kara pressed her lips firmly against Karen's. The two girls slowly kissed, their mouths opening and letting the others tongue lazily explore.

"I want you Karen, and my cousin does as well." Kara panted as she pulled away from the kiss. The feeling of Powergirls hands on her butt was making it very hard to concentrate.

"Kal?"

"Ohh yes, Kal wants to rebuild Krypton. He's already started and soon every woman will belong to him. Everyone will be carrying his seed and worshiping him." She said moaning as she remembered the time in the lab as Kal impregnated her.

Powergirl felt herself begin to become wet, her panties dripping at the thought of being held and fucked by Kal while making love to his cousin. 'Ohh' she wanted it so bad she moaned out loud only to have it cut off by a slow wet kiss from Kara. The two girl's tongues intertwined and they took turns sucking on each other's as Karen slowly led them over to the large bed she had in the middle of the room.

Powergirl ran her hands though Kara's hair as she pressed the smaller girl down onto the bed. Kara smiled as she watched Powergirl crawl up over her on the bed, her large breasts swaying underneath her shirt. Leaning down Powergirl placed her lips on Kara's neck before starting to kiss her way back up to her mouth.

"Mmm did you enjoy fucking your cousin?" Powergirl asked in a sultry voice as her lips trailed up kara's jaw. "Did you enjoy having his big Kryptonian cock in your pussy?" Kara was stopped from answering when Powergirl started to suck on her bottom lip. Reaching up Kara pulled Karen closer for the kiss, her body squirming as she felt Karen's hands start to remove her shirt. Karen broke off the kiss and watched happily, as Kara's toned sun kissed stomach was revealed. Leaning down Karen started to lick at the revealed flesh, her tongue-covering inch after inch as she raised the shirt. Licking her way up between the valley of Kara's breasts she finally got the shirt off and started on the buttons to Kara's skirt.

Before she knew what was happening Karen found herself flipped over and laying on her back as a half-naked Supergirl straddled her. Karen watched as Kara slowly undid her skirt and slipped one of her hands down it.

"Ohh yes I loved having my cousins long hard cock in me." She said moving her fingers in and out of her snatch. "I loved the feel of him on top of me, forcing his big cock between my tight little teen lips and impregnating me." Kara started to thrust her fingers in and out faster, the skirt only allowing Karen brief glimpses at the perfect little snatch. "That's what you want isn't it? You want to lick my little pussy don't you?"

"Yes." Karen admitted as she watched Kara use her other hand to bring up one of her large breasts and start to suck on it. Karen watched as the young girl got herself off, her cunt grinding up against her stomach as she sucked on her breasts. Reaching up Karen ran her hands up Kara's sides utill she could grip onto Kara's breasts.

Kara let the one breast pop out and allowed her head to roll back as she felt Karen start to massage her breasts, her large lips soon following to suck on her hardened nipples. "Ohh yeah baby girl cum for me, let me see that beautiful pussy as you cum all over your fingers." Karen said as she squeezed and sucked at Kara's breasts. Taking her hand Kara tilted Karen's head up until their lips met. Karen held onto the young heroine as her body spasamed, her moans of ecstasy swallowed by Karen's lips.

As her orgasm subsided Kara brought her hand up, her fingers glistening in juice. Smiling she gently pressed them against Karen's lips and covering them in her juices until they glistened. Karen moaned happily and started to lap at the juices as Kara pressed her fingers into Karen's mouth. "That's right slut lick my juices off my fingers. Suck on them like they were my cousin's cock." She said as Karen's tongue lapped and moved over them.

Once she finished cleaning off Kara's fingers Karen laid back down quickly followed by Kara who started to run her hands down the silk nightgown Karen had on.

"I always wished I could have breasts as big as yours are." Said Kara revealing the large E-cup breasts to the world. Leaning down Kara started to kiss and play with them just like Karen had.

"Don't worry I'm sure yours will grow soon and get just as big. They will probably be bigger than mine were at your age since you are carrying Kal's baby." Karen said giggling as Kara's hand brushed over a ticklish spot. Laughing, Karen allowed Kara to take her bra and panties off leaving her laying in just her house coat.

"You look so good, I can't wait to watch my cousin fuck those huge slutty tits of yours." Kara said squeezing one of Powergirl's tits.

"Why don't I give you a little preview then?" Karen said slipping out from under Kara and walking over to the closest. Grabbing a small black box form a shelf Karen turned around to see Kara laying on her side, one hand propping her up as the other spread her lips displaying her core to powergirl. Powergirl felt her mouth water at the sight of Kara's perfect little cunt, rolling her shoulders she stepped out of her night gown fully exposing herself to the younger girls gaze.

Powergirl quickly climbed back up on the bed, her legs straddling Kara as she laid the box down beside her. Kara watched as Karen opened the lid, the contents hidden to her until she pulled out a long clear crystal dildo. She watched as Karen brought it to her lips and slowly ran her tongue up onside of it. "Is this what you wanted to see?" She asked slowly bringing the dildo down between her breasts. "You want to watch as Kal fucks my tits with his big hard cock." She whispered moving it up and down slowly between her breasts.

Kara licked her lips as she watched Karen bring it back up and start to suck on the tip of the dildo, her tongue running out to tease its head. "Damn that's hot, but I hope you know my cousins cock is much bigger than that." Kara said grinning up at Powergirl.

"Mmm how much bigger sweetie?" Running her tongue up the underside of the crystal cock Powergirl sat it down on the nightstand and reached her hand back in the box bringing out the largest dildo Kara had ever seen. Powergirl held the foot long dildo in her hands and started to kiss around the head. "I can't wait to see your cute little pussy wrap around this cock sweetie." She said placing it on top of Kara's snatch and rubbing it over her lips. Kara's juices quickly smeared all over the dildo as Powergirl turned it over and over getting it wet.

Kara was about to reply when she felt the thick head of the dildo slide into her. Kara opened her mouth in a moan as it felt like the dildo kept sliding in further and further with no hope of stopping soon. "Ohh yeah fuck me. Fuck me with that big cock." Kara said as Powergirl continued to thrust faster and faster driving Kara to the edge.

Continuing the thrusting Powergirl slid off of Kara and leaned down, kissing the young heroine. "You like that don't you, you little slut. Always flying around in that skimpy little skirt, letting everyone below you get a good look at your panties." Powergirl teased as she thrust harder. Just as it seemed like Kara was going to cum she flipped over and pinned Powergirl below her.

"I'm not the slut who has a boob window in my uniform" Kara said bouncing her pussy on the dildo. Reaching in the box beside her she grabbed a large crystal plug and turned around facing away from Powergirl. "Such a sexy little ass, we need to stretch it a bit before we go see Kal. But even then his cock is going to rip your ass in half." Kara said leaning her head down between Karen's golden legs and running her tongue over her tight asshole. Kara happily went to work licking at sucking at Karen's ass, her tongue diving in deep making Powergirl squirm.

"You like that don't you bitch, you like getting your ass eaten." Kara said running her finger into Powergirls ass and pumping it in and out.

"No you are just a little ass licking slut" Karen moaned as Kara leaned back down to lick and suck at her ass. "You, you are the only one who's ate my ass out." Powergirl grunted. Grabbing onto Kara's hips Powergirl pulled her ass down infront of her face and started to lick up from Kara's stuffed pussy to her ass. The two girls laid there licking and slurping as they played with each other's ass. The tongues snaking in and out of the others ass as their fingers massaged the surrounding flesh.

After a few minutes both women came, their juices drenching the other. Kara rolled off powergirl and looked at the large plug that was sticking out of Powergirls ass. "You look so good like that, I think we should leave that in and let Kal be the one to take it out."

Powergirl ran her fingers over the handle and pressed it in slightly deeper. "Ohh god, I don't know if I will be able to fly with this in me." She moaned as her ass twitched around it

Meanwhile back at Themiscyra Donna sighed as she waded into the large marble bath in the east wing of the palace. Her body aching pleasantly from her spar with Diana. They had started out sparing with their swords and shields but had ended up grappling. Donna smiled as more of the warm scented water washed over her. She had enjoyed rolling around in the dirt with Diana,

Donna remembered how Diana had looked as she lay on the ground, her skin dirty and glistening. Donna had thought it strange that Diana had wanted to train naked today but after a bit she had gotten used to it. Though it had seemed that Diana's hands kept grabbing her around the breasts or the legs or even once the ass.

Sinking deeper into the water Donna started to think that everyone on the island had been acting a little…strangely. Everyone was usually kind and even at times deferential to Diana but not they looked upon her like some kind of goddess. She had also noticed Starfire and some girls from the village walking down one of the corridors. And when she had asked Diana about it she just said that Starfire had decided that it would be better to be around people while she healed so she had asked to come to the island.

Any more thoughts were cut off as she heard the large doors to the bath open and close. Turning around she saw Diana walking towards the bath, her hips swinging in a natural sort of confidence that Donna had yet to master.

"Hello little sister." Diana said smiling at Donna.

"Oh hey, I thought you were getting something from your room?" Donna asked as Diana sat some towels down on a stone bench. Donna couldn't help but admire her sisters body as she bent over to check the temperature of the water.

"I got some new bath oil for us to try out. Kal bought it for me and I haven't had a chance to use it." She said smirking to herself. Inside the bottle was a powerful aphrodisiac she had created using her gifts from Aphrodite and the lab at the fortress.

"That sounds nice. I guess if he is buying you something like that then that means he finally made a move. Is that why you have been gone so much lately." Donna said laughing. Carrying the oil bottle into the pool with her Diana walked behind Donna and gently edged her towards one of the seats in the bath.

"It's been a while since we have taken the time to do this." Donna said as she felt Diana's strong hands start to rub the oil onto her shoulders. "That smells good. I've missed being able to spar with you and spend time with you and my sisters." Donna said moaning in relief as Diana's strong fingers worked the knots out of her shoulders and neck.

"Don't worry sister dear I'm sure we will have another chance to do this really soon." Diana said smiling as she moved her hands down Donna's sides. Donna drifted into a white fog of pleasure and contentment as Diana's hands moved over her sides and down her legs. Her mind had been taken by the scented spell by the time Diana's fingers started to ply her breasts.

Donna couldn't find the strength of will to question as Diana led her out of the pool and dried her off before re-oiling her body till she shined form head to toe. Diana led her from the bath to her and Kal's bedroom where she maneuvered Donna onto the bed. Crawling up with her Diana took Donna's hands and tied them to the headboard.

As the fog started to fade from her mind Donna felt a pair of lips gently kissing her breasts as something skimmed over the outer lips of her pussy. She moaned as the lips made their way up her neck to her mouth and sealed over hers.

"Wha..what's going on?" Donna asked as she started to come to. "Diana wha…what are you doing?" she asked looking up at her sisters loving face.

"I'm getting you ready." Diana said stroking Donnas face with her hand.

"Ready for what?" Donna asked jerking her arms and testing the bonds that tied her to the bed.

"Ready to serve our new master. Our new god." She said, adoration filling ever word.

"No..no Diana you cain't do this. What about our sisters, what about our mother." She pleaded only to have a finger placed on her lips to shush her.

"He has already claimed our sisters, and our mother. He already conquered them, just like Hercules, just like Zeus. And now their only wish is to serve him." She said running a hand gently up and down Donna's leg.

"Is that what he did to you? Conquer you? Rape you, just like Hercules and his men did to our sisters?" She asked struggling against the chains.

"Ohh no, I gave myself to him freely. I wanted to be with him, I wanted to serve him. All he had to do was show me that there was nothing wrong to feel that way." Diana said looking down at her sister. "He needed to show me that it was right, that a woman's place was on her knees serving a man strong enough to conquer her."

"I..I can't believe it." Donna cried "Who did this? Was is Darkside? Warlord? Who did this?" Donna asked as the large oak doors opened. Smiling Diana crawled off the bed and kneeled down on the floor presenting herself to Kal.

"Welcome home my lord." She said pressing her breasts out and widening her legs letting the evening sun shine on her oily body.

"Hello my beautiful pet" Kal said looking at her with love and affection in his eyes. That didn't stop the hard on that formed as he looked up her body then past her to where Donna was laying splayed out on the bed.

"Superman? What is this Diana?" Donna asked as superman continued to walk towards the bed.

"This is our lord, the only man strong enough to conquer the amazons, to show us our place."

"And where is that my Queen?" Kal asked smirking down and her. Without hesitating Diana leaned forward and pulled his pants down revealing his large cock, half hard already form the sight of the two women.

"To serve you master, our bodies only exist to please you." She said looking up at him the entire time as she started to rub his cock. Diana continued to rub and lick at Kal's growing shaft, her expert fingers bringing him to full mast. Donna watched as Diana lovingly kissed the large shaft, her lips slowly moving over the engorged member as she worshiped his cock.

"Hercules was right, he just wasn't strong enough to conquer you, to show you your place." He said as Diana took her time kissing down the underside of his cock. As she got to the base she started to lick around it, running her tongue over his balls as she hummed contently. Slurping noisily on his cock Diana looked up.

"Yes let me worship you Kal, let me show you how much I love you. Our bed is your alter, use it, show Donna the true power of men." she said gently gripping his cock. "Go take my sister and show her the power of her new king."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry about the wait but it was my last semester before student teaching so I had a ton of assignments and papers to write. So I didn't feel like writing any more most days. Also I had a roommate who would never leave the room to give me time to write and a little something called FO4 to take up my time. But depending on how tough student teaching is I should be more regular in the future. **

Diana's nailed scratched at Kal's legs as her luscious lips wrapped around his balls. A moan emanated from her throat as she moved her head back and forth, sucking and pulling on Kal's sack. Kal looked at Donna as her sister used her mouth to worship his rod. Reaching down Kal grabbed onto Diana's hair making her moan even more lewdly as he tugged on it.

Slowly Diana rose, her beautiful long legs seeming to unfold as she rose up to meet her master's lips with a content and happy sigh. Diana wrapped her body around Kal, one leg crossing over his as she snaked an arm behind his head to play with his hair. Letting her lips brush his skin Diana started to plant light kisses behind his ear and on his jaw, making little cooing noises as she rubbed up against him.

Placing her lips against his ear Diana started to whisper in his ear. Her hot breath and sultry voice filling his head with promises of what she and her sister would do for him. Kal let go of her raven locks and ran his hand down the beautiful seductresses back. Until he had claimed her he would never have thought of her as a seductress, that was something used for people like Ivy, Selina, or Vikki Vale. However, his innocent princess had turned into a raven-haired succubus who wanted nothing more than to see him achieve his goals.

"Kiss her, present your offering to your god." He commanded as Diana ground her snatch against his leg, one of her long fingered hands teasingly stroking his shaft as she whispered in his ear. Practically purring Diana gave Kal a last gentle kiss before stepping towards the bed, her body moving with excruciating slowness as it brushed over him. Kal watched as she slowly crawled up onto the huge bed, her ass swaying gently as she went to her sister.

"Diana please don't do this. You need to fight whatever it is." Donna begged as Diana drew up beside her.

"Yes I do dear sister. And once you see the magnificence of our god, once you feel his power inside you, you will thank me." Diana moaned as she remembered Kal taking her and unleashing her pent up desires. Leaning down she gently kissed Donna's lips before pulling back to look into her eyes, their noses brushing against each other's. "I love you little sister. Let me show you how much you mean to me."

Leaning down Diana kissed her again, her mouth sucking Donna's tongue between her lips. Diana sucked on her tongue and lips like she had Kal's cock, making a show of it for her master. Donna started to kiss back as the remnants of the aphrodisiac pushed through her body by her racing heart. The two continued to exchange wet sloppy kisses, their lips sucking at the others mouth, drinking down their moans.

Diana leaned back from the slightly dazed donna, her eyes seeking her masters. "Look at these lush red lips" she said running a finger over Donna's bottom lip. "Look at how they pucker, look at how they beg to be kissed." Leaning down Diana kissed Donna again gently before moving down her body. Diana quickly went to Donna's two large breasts and started to slide her hand over Donna's chest. She knew men loved breasts, especially Kal who would suck and fondle and kiss hers all day if he could.

Diana continued to gently run her hands over Donna's breasts, her hands making them bend gently side to side as she massaged them. "Look at her breasts Kal. Already so large and firm, her nipples so hard. Just imagine what they will look like with milk shooting out of them, how they will look hanging full. Proof that she is carrying your child."

Bending down Diana took one of the hard tits into her mouth and started to suck on it. Donna moaned and stretched a bit as Diana's masterful hands and mouth teased and played with her large breasts. Kal watched in pleasure as Diana swatted at Donna's large breasts causing them to flop back and forth as she toyed with the girl. He almost thought of calling for the former queen and using her cunt as a cum rag to jerk off with as he watched the two beautiful princesses make out. But he decided not to, he wanted to save his strength for the two of them.

Diana soon moved from her breasts and just started to run her hands over the oiled muscular frame. Her fingers touching and massaging Donna's stomach and legs as she slowly turned to kneel over her. Donna looked up as she felt something drip onto her face. Her eyes widened when she saw the lips of Diana's wide pussy spread open and her juices dripping out.

Donna couldn't help but hum in appreciation as a drop fell onto her lips and she instinctively licked it off. She watched Diana's hips and pussy move above her as her sister moved her way down her body. Soon the smell of her sisters desire started to cloud her head, the powers of Aphrodite working though Donna's sense of smell to make her more complacent to her sisters ministrations.

Diana smiled at Kal as she bent down and started to kiss at her sister's mound. Kal felt his cock twitch as he watched Diana gently run her tongue over her sister's pussy. Diana gently kissed her way back up before taking her fingers and rubbing them slowly over the outside of Donna's lips. As her fingers massaged the skin around her sister's pussy Diana used her tongue to play with Donna's large clit, flicking it back and forth and causing Donna to buck under her.

"Look how wet she is master" Diana purred and used her fingers to spread Donna's lips wide open. "Look at how wet this tight young cunt is. Look at how her pussy moves when I touch it, begging to be filled." Leaning down Diana ran her tongue down over Donna's cunt, her fingers spreading Donna's lips and letting Kal watch. "So sweet, just like honey, just like how I imagine your sweet little cousins to taste like." Diana said as she lapped up the juices flowing out of Donna's cunt.

Diana stopped eating out Donna and instead crawled back up the bed and gently undone the silk cord holding her hands together. Donna's mind tried to fight through the fog of lust and free herself but she was too late. By the time her head cleared she was laying with her arms trapped behind her back as she lay against Diana's chest. Diana used one hand to hold Donna's arms as the other gently rubbed the girl's cheek.

"Come, take her master, take my sister and claim her as your slave."

Donna tried to struggle against Diana's grip as she watched Kal march over to them. Her eyes were transfixed on the large thirteen-inch pole that swung between his legs. "No, no, Diana, you can't let him do this." She said as his strong hands grabbed her legs and separated them exposing her pussy to him again.

"Relax sister you shall enjoy this. And once it's over you can spend the rest of your life in happiness here with your sisters carrying your lords child." Diana cooed, her hand gently stroking Donna's face. Donna's rebuttal was cut short as she felt Kal's large cock press up against her lips before quickly pushing though. Donna's hips rose in the air as she bucked and squirmed, the huge shaft splitting her open.

"Ohh yes, so tight, so perfect" Kal growled as the tight walls of her cunt gripped at his cock as he tried to pull out of her. "And look at these huge tits of yours. Diana was right, I can't wait to see them full of milk." Kal said slapping one of her breasts and causing it to bounce.

Donna's mind was filled with pain and pleasure as Kal continued to thrust into her, his large hand coming down randomly to smack one of her large tits and make it bounce. Diana was enjoying herself as well. She watched intently as Kal's large cock caused Donna's abdomen to distend, she could see where he was inside her even without X-ray vision.

" ohh yes master, show her your power. Break her and turn her into one of your loving slaves." Diana encouraged, her free hand moving down to rub over Donna's stomach. Kal continued to thrust hard into Donna's cunt, its tight walls clamping down tight around his shaft. About to cum Kal reached down and grabbed one of Donna's large tits and squeezed tightly causing the young girl to cry out and buck wildly as she came from either the pleasure or the pain. Hearing her yell Kal quickly found his release and shot rope after rope of hot cum inside her.

Diana was quick to reach down and catch her masters precious cum that was leaking out of Donna's cunt. Bringing her fingers up to her mouth she opened her lips and allowed the thick white cum to slowly drip down her fingers onto her lips. "Her juices taste even better mixed with your cum master." She said reaching down to rub the rest of the leaking cum back up into Donna's cunt and making sure none of it escaped.

"I would love to clean his cum out of you sister. But as much as he loved slapping those breasts of yours I can tell he can't wait until you are pregnant and swollen with his child." She said rubbing her fingers in Donna's snatch, making sure that no more escaped. "Though the night is far from over and I am sure that master has many more loads for each of us. Isn't that right my lord?"

"That's right slut but I'm glad you showed some forethought. I can't wait until both of your large tits are swollen with milk." He said as he leaned forward to kiss her. Diana happily accepted the kiss as she felt his hands roughly fondle her breasts. Seeing him slap Donna's breasts had turned her on. She had quickly learned that she loved having her tits slapped and whipped as her master dominated her, and seeing her sister being treated the same way was turning out to be a masturbatory fantasy.

Donna squirmed under the two as Kal leaned over her to make out with Diana. She tried to fight back a moan as she felt his large cock still inside her, swilling around the cum in her belly. Her pussy ached from the pounding she had received and her breasts stood reddened where his hands had slapped them around as he had gotten himself off. She continued to tell herself she wasn't loving it, that she was not enjoying the way he was treating her, the way he was using her body, the way he felt inside her.

Feeling Diana's grip slip and Kal's body move off of her Donna tried to roll away only to find a strong hand turning her over and pressing her face into one of Diana's large tits. She felt her arm once again pulled roughly behind her back and hold her down. Donna tried to struggle, her ass wagging in the air only for it to be slapped hard enough to make her scream against Diana's breast. Her mind was filled with white hot pain that sent electric shocks to her cunt. Donna' continued to struggle, each movement causing Kal to roughly slap her ass. Soon Donna's screams turned from pain to pleasure as her ass got redder and redder.

Donna screamed as the large rod penetrated her ass, the sound muffled by the large boob pressing against her face. Donna moaned louder as the rod pressed further and further inward stretching her body around it. Trying to catch her breath Donna looked up at Diana as she slowly stroked her hair. Diana's eyes brimmed with love as she looked from Kal down to Donna. Smiling, Diana reached down to stroke her sister's hair, brushing it away from her face.

Catching her breath Donna screamed again as Kal's hips thrust against hers as he continued to ride her. "Sister please, please I can't take it" Donna said before crying out as Kal's hand slapped her already red and bruised ass. Reaching down Kal grabbed her by the neck and forced her to turn her head and look at him.

"You've lasted longer than any of the other whores I've tamed." Smirked Kal, "Even your mother didn't last this long before she learned her place." Thrusting hard Kal bottomed out in Donna's ass making her scream and struggle as the large rod pressed against her, distending her stomach.

Kal was enjoying hisself as he took his time with Donna. It was taking longer than usual because of the magic inherit in her body. The part of his brain still working as he fucked Donna realized that it had only worked so fast on Diana because she had been wanting it to happen and that it could mean trouble when faced with people like Zatanna and other homo-magi.

Looking up from the screaming princess, Kal stared at his beautiful queen. Her hooded eyes watched her sister as her pink tongue snaked out of her partly opened lips. The sight of her silky dripping slit showed just how much she was enjoying playing with her sister.

Grabbing Donna's hair Diana pulled her up even with her face. Kal watched as the two raven haired beauties passionately made out, their slick oiled bodies rubbing against each other. Kal looked down at each of their dripping cunts, their pussys rubbing over each other as they moaned and groaned. Smiling Kal leaned over and started hammering into Donna's ass, spreading the tight sphincter around his cock as he forced himself inside her. Diana's lips swallowed up Donna's protests before they could be heard.

"Does it feel good having your ass ripped open slut? Do you like feeling me inside you as I fuck your ass?" Kal growled as he thrust inside her.

"Yes, yes, please master. Fuck me, fuck my ass with your big cock." Donna screamed as she came, the nanobots finally taking full control. Kal came hard after her, his cum filling up her stomach and causing it to bulge. Sitting back Kal watched as Donna rolled over and the two women curled together and pressed their breasts together. "Look at this, two large breasted whores for you to slap and fuck all you want" Donna said squeezing her breasts even harder together as she smiled brightly at him.

Smiling Kal did just that as the next hour was filled with screams of pleasure as he took his time whipping both his slaves into a frenzy before filling their holes with his seed. By the time he was done each was laying curled up with the other, their skin red and hot and their asses and cunts swollen and leaking his cum. Laying down on the bed Kal wrapped his arms around the two women and held them close. The two girls instinctively wrapped their arms over his chest and curled up beside him.

A few hours later Kal awoke to the feeling of soft lips kissing his chest as something sucked at his cock. Slowly opening his eyes Kal was met with the wonderful sight of Diana between his legs, her mouth and throat stuffed with his cock. Realizing he was awake Donna stopped worshiping his muscled chest and started to kiss him. Kal was quick to return the kiss and continued to do so as Donna slid into the crook of his arm and snuggled up to his side.

"Master?" Donna began, her lips gently skimming his shoulder. "You mention taking my mother before. What did you do exactly?" she asked. Kal smiled and kissed her gently on the head before running his hand down her face.

"You want to hear about how I fucked your mother? You want to hear how I turned her into a slut begging for my cock?" He asked and kissed her again. "I would be happy to tell you how I claimed your mother" Kal said smiling at the change in donna's demeanor. Before he could tell her he heard the sound of his cousin's heart beat as she stepped though the magic portal that connected to city to Diana's embassy in DC. "Actually it will have to wait, Kara just got in and I need to see her." Kal said giving Donna a deep kiss and siting up.

"Ohh I haven't seen Kara in a month. I can't wait to say hi to her." Donna said following Kal until she felt a pair of hands press her hips back against the bed.

"Not yet sister. I'm still hungry and master didn't give me my treat so I'm going to have to find something else to eat." She said causing Donna to scream in pleasure as Diana's tongue slid into her slit and came out dripping in her juices. "Ohh yes, scream for me sister. Your screams sound as good as your cunt tastes." Diana said as she started to lick the inside of donna's hips beside her cunt.

Kal groaned as Diana spread her legs, tempting him with her dripping cunt and tight tan asscheeks. Groaning as he turned around Kal walked out of the room and was happy to see Faora standing outside of it, her body encased in a tight leather suit. She bowed and held out a robe that he quickly put on. On the other side of the door was aelea, her red hair falling in waves over her pale freckled skin as she kneeled on the floor. Due to her oral skills Diana had ended up making their personal body slave.

"My lord do you require my assistance? Aela asked practically drooling at the sight of her masters still hard shaft.

"Not now pet. But I do need you to go ready two more rooms in the palace." He said gently running his hand over her cheek before moving off to the throne room. Hearing Kara getting closer Kal sat down on the throne and spread his legs, his posture exuding power and confidence. A dark smile crossed his lips as he watched Kara lead Powergirl into the throne room. Both women were dressed in their costumes but he could see that Powergirl was walking strangely, her legs pressed together as she took small steps.

Powergirl dropped to her knees as they got to the center of the room and looked up at Kara with a strained expression. Kara just shook her head no before turning to look at Kal. Both women stared at Kal, his chiseled body sitting back in the chair extruding a relaxed confidence. His legs spread out in a relaxed fashion letting them see his large erect cock standing at full mast. Powergirl felt herself shiver, the movement making the large dildo in her ass move and send another mini orgasms ripping though her body.

Finally, after what seemed like and eternity of kneeling in front of him, Kal got up and started to walk over. Powergirl licked her lips as she watched the large rod swing back and forth between his legs. Not waiting for him to reach them Kara met Kal halfway and wrapped her arms around him. Kal took his cousin in his arms and kissed her gently before looking over at Powergirl. Kara leaned up and whispered something into his ear that made Kal's eyes twinkle. Letting go of Kara Kal marched over to Powergirl and ran his hand over her cheek. "Cum" he commanded.

Powergirl let out a loud moan at the command. Kara had forced her to resist Cumming the entire way to the palace. A way that seemed much longer due to the dildo filling up her ass. Kal watched in pleasure as Powergirl's body shook and her juices started to drip from her now wet suit. "Very good pet. Now I'm going to do something that every man on the planet has been wanting to do for a long time" Kal said before using her super speed to position Powergirl on her back. Powergirl opened her mouth in expectation of him slamming his large cock down her throat but instead he slid his shaft between her two large breasts.

'The boob window.' Kara thought and almost laughed at the humor. It seemed that guys were always focusing on the large window on the top of her suit. Of course it was to allow more solar rays to be absorbed, and on Krypton it would have been considered decent. But on earth it seemed that every male and many females were entranced by the large amount of tit flesh it revealed.

Kal was in heaven as his cock moved between Powergirl's two large soft breasts. Her suit pushed them together so hard that he was able to get a decent amount of friction even against the wondrous cloudlike mounds. Kal continued to thrust against them, his cock burrowing deep between them. Even as large as they were the could only cover half of his cock.

Denied Kal's delicious cock Powergirl raised up and started to kiss at the base of his balls. Her tongue coming out to tease him as he rocked above her. It wasn't long before she felt one of his large balls tighten up and his cock spasm between her breasts. She hummed against his balls as she felt his hot spunk shoot out and fill up the space between her breasts. As he pulled out some of his cum dripped onto her chin and her lips, her tongue quickly coming out to lick it up. Looking up at Kal she brought her hands up to her breasts and started to press them together and move them around, spreading the hot liquid against the sides of her boobs. Then slowly so he could see she ripped the suit down the middle and arched her back, thrusting her breasts up into the air.

She was soon joined by Kara who happily pressed her face between Powergirl's breasts and started to lick up all of the cum covering her breasts and parts of her neck and chest. Kal watched as the younger girl hungrily attacked Powergirl's large cum covered tits. Her face mashed between them as her small pink tongue happily lapped up his juices. Once she was done with the rub down Kara kissed her way down Powergirl's body until she came to the woman's pussy. Smiling she wrapped her finger though the ring of the dildo and slowly pulled it out causing Powergirl to arch and moan as the long rod was removed.

Once recovered she looked up at Kal with an expression of pure playfulness. "Please, I feel so empty now. Don't you have anything to fill me up with again?" She begged while looking back and forth between his eyes and his cock. Within and instant Kal was on top of her and Kara watched as Kal gripped Powergirl's neck as he held her down and began to fuck he, riding her like a bull as his cock slammed into her over and over as he took her. Moving over behind him Kara pressed her body against his back until she could feel his strong mussels moving and straining as his cock ravished Karen's core. Kara started to run her hands over his shoulders as she planet small kisses up and down his neck, her lips quietly spurring him on.

Kara molded her body against Kal's loving the way his muscles flexed and moved as he entered Powergirl over and over. The other girl helpless before him as he mounted her. His large veiny cock spreading her lips as he grunted and thrust in again. Moving over beside him Kara grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to her mouth and sucked on his two middle fingers. Kal looked over at her, still thrusting into Powergirl, and watched as she moved his hand down below her skirt. Kal took the hint and started to finger Kara's pussy. His hand matching the rhythm with his hips.

Both girls seemed to cum at the same time. Kara's small cunt squeezing his fingers as she came and soaking his hand while Powergirl's cunt latched onto his cock and tried to drain it for all it was worth. Both girls sight with a contented sound as they finished though Powergirl looked on with excited shock when she saw Kal's cock still rock hard. "Oh Rao, How much does it take to tire you out?" She said causing him to laugh.

"Its Oh Kal, my beautiful little pet. And we haven't been able to find an upper limit yet."

"Then maybe we should keep trying cousin." Kara said as she got down onto her hands and knees beside Powergirl. "Mmm look at all of this hot cream dripping out of her master. All of that white cum pouring out of her snatch." Kara said spreading Karen's lips and letting Kal's cum gush out from where he had filled her. Kal watched intently as Kara leaned down and started to lick at the cum letting it spill over her small pink tongue as she tried to plug the hole and stop the flow.

Watching her cute cum covered lips he noticed her ass shaking behind her, her soft cute cheeks peeking out from under her skirt. Kal growled as he watched her soft cheeks sway hypnotically back and forth as she cooed against Karen's cunt. As her ass flashed him again Kal groaned and knew he needed to be in that tight, young ass. Without any warning Kal was on top of her, his hand holding onto the back of her neck and pressing her face against Powergirl's abdomen as the large head of his cock pressed up against the small opening of her ass.

Karen watched as Kal forced his self into Kara, his huge cock ripping her ass and making her scream out in pain as he took her. "Yes master, you are the last lord of the house of El. Take your place, claim what's yours." She said as she watched Kara buck, her eyes filled with tears as Kal's large cock ripped her ass open as he thrust in and out. Kara continued to scream as Kal wrapped a hand under her arm and around her neck, using it to lift her up against his chest. Kal groaned in pleasure as he let gravity push her tight ass down further onto his cock.

Powergirl laid on the floor, her breasts and chin still covered in Kal's cum as She watched him manhandle Kara. Kara played at trying to get away as Kal held her arms behind her back with one hand and explored her body with the other. Kara let out a choked cry as Kal's hand tightened around her throat as he slammed into her ass again and again. Karen watched as Kal continued to thrust into Kara, one hand holding her up by the neck as the other played with her breasts.

Karen couldn't help but think that Kara looked like a slutty schoolgirl as Kal held her in the air and fucked her. She watched as his hand went under her shirt to tease the young girls breasts as he slammed his hips against her. With a satisfied moan Kara's eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue lolled out as her body shook from an earth shattering orgasm. Pulling out Kal allowed Kara to fall to the floor as he jerked his self off over her and covered the unconscious girl's face and chest in his cum.

Powergirl felt herself shiver in fear and excitement as Kal looked form the unconscious Kara over to her. "Come here slut." Kal commanded pointing to the floor in front of him. Karen was slightly surprised that he was still hard given all that he had cum in the last few minutes, surprised but defiantly not disappointed. Instead of crawling Powergirl stood up and walked slowly over to him, giving him time to see his cum still dripping form her cunt.

"What do you wish of me my lord?" She asked as she came to stand in front of him. Kal only growled in response as his hand grabbed her hair and forced her to kneel down on her knees.

"Clean off your master's cock, slave. Do well enough and I may yet allow you to carry my young." Kal said even though Karen knew that there was no way he hadn't knocked her up yet. Leaning forward Karen wrapped her lips around the huge throbbing member and took it all down her throat in one go surprising Kal. That wasn't her last surprise as she started to switch between humming and gently raking her teeth against the tip of his cock causing a shiver of pleasure to go up his spine.

Just as Powergirl started to get into cleaning Kara's juices off Kal grabbed her hair forcing her to lean back from his cock. Kal continued to pull her up by her hair until she was standing at her full height in front of him. "Was I not pleasing you my lord?" she asked afraid that she was not giving her master any pleasure, or even worse, that she may have harmed him. Instead of answering Kal grabbed her right leg and wrapped it around his hip as his other hand cupped her cheek. Karen smiled as she felt her lord's arms wrap around her, more gently this time. For the first time since he had taken her Kal kissed her. Powergirl was quick to return the kiss and pressed her body against his as she wrapped her lips around his lower lip and started to suck on it. Kal opened his mouth and allowed her to deepen the kiss and he maneuvered his self to slide inside of her.

Powergirl moaned against him as she felt him start to gently thrust up into her core. Kal found her pussy eagerly welcoming him as he slid inside, her walls seeming to move and massage his cock as he slid further inside of her. Kal slowly started to speed up as he thrust into her causing Karen to let out short little pants. As he eyes started to glaze over Kal ran a hand though her long hair before placing it on her cheek. Pulling her face close enough to his that he could feel her breath Kal watched as her bright eyes started to glaze over in pleasure.

"Who am I" he commanded quietly as he thrust harder into her. He could feel his own orgasm coming as she opened her mouth.

"You are the last…ohh…the last lord of Krypton." Powergirl moaned as his cock fully entered her womb. Kal growled in pleasure at hearing her call him that and pulled her body closer to his.

"And what are you?" He asked running his hand though her hair again. Neither one noticed that they were now floating in the air as Kal fucked her, her legs now both wrapped tightly around his.

"I am..ohh I am yours kal, I am yours" Karen said causing Kal to explode inside of her. Powergirl continued to use her cunt to pump his cock as he floated them over to the throne and sat down. Kal leaned back and closed his eyes as he felt Karen's fingers brush over his cheek and her lips press against his. "I am yours my lord" she said again as she leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder.


End file.
